


Emir and Falcon

by kamuib



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-10
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-03-02 22:48:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 47,963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13328043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kamuib/pseuds/kamuib
Summary: 很早以前就想写的一个故事，拖延症。随缘礼物季nanariri姑娘求的礼物要求恰好落在这个故事里，假装自己的拖延症得到了治愈。





	1. Ch.01

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nanariri](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=nanariri).



羽毛笔的笔尖在粗糙的纸面上自右向左移动，门窗透进来的天光则是以相反的方向照射在案头，仅仅是半句话的书写长度后便被搁置到一旁。  
无论是按照东边的希吉来历还是按照西面的格里高利历，现在的耶路撒冷都处于一年之中第二个月份，几乎一半的日子都在淅淅沥沥的小雨中度过。墨水在潮湿的埃及塔勒希纸页上浸润开来，明明应该是像猫尾巴般弯曲的弧度线条，却像已经发芽的红柳，枝枝桠桠，擅自改变了马利克·阿塞夫想要表达的意思。  
只能重写一份了。思维意外受阻，让耶路撒冷宣教长有些不高兴，因为这次停顿意味着他必须花费多一倍的时间去烤干那些昂贵的空白纸卷，还得小心不能点着了它们，也许要等到第四次叫拜之后或者晚上才能写完这次的记录。唯一值得兴庆的是他想书写的内容不是什么紧要的任务情报，只是一些无关紧要的个人文字。  
所以当务之急是升火。男人从书桌后站起来，脱掉干净的羊毛长褂，穿过仄闭的厨房，从另外一扇门走进后院。背风的屋檐下整整齐齐地垒着一堵木柴墙，马利克挑选了几块相对干燥的，再顺便探查一圈院落里是否有异样。稻草饲料，贴着房屋外壁的干枯蔓藤，盛水的陶罐陶缸按照大小顺序摆了一排，漫出来的雨水稀稀拉拉地汇集成小股溪流，朝着低洼的外墙流去，积水倒映出天空，衬出一份别样的宁静。  
讽刺的是，平和在这座名为“和平之都”的城市里出奇的奢侈，甚至无法维持到马利克返回屋内，由远及近的车马奔腾击碎了脆弱不堪的闲暇时光。象征着阿尤布家族的黄色旗帜从视野边缘一闪而逝，引起了马利克的注意。身为一名熟练的刺客必然能在短时间里从马蹄和金属配件丁零当啷的混响里分辨出人马的数量和骑师的装备，男人几乎是下意识地摒息凝神，不出声地数着数字，片刻后他丢下柴火，奔向石头和泥土夯实而成的围墙。  
疾驰路过的是超过十人阵容的小型骑士队伍，令人惊奇的是似乎没有步兵或者弓箭手跟随。按照常规的战时人员三比一配比，无论是城内的日常巡逻，还是对外进军，骑兵们必须由步兵和弓箭手保护并且保持稳定的战斗节奏，不带这些必备人员的轻骑兵们不免让人怀疑起他们本身的任务。耶路撒冷宣教长以最快速度抽掉围墙暗门上的挡隔，竭力向外张望，他幸运地看到了骑兵队的尾巴，飞溅的水花和厉声的嘶吼显示出他们转弯朝着耶路撒冷的西北角奔去。  
西北方向是基督教徒们的聚集区，老城区四大块区域之间骑兵换防虽然鲜见，也许弓箭手们选择了另外一条道路，也许这就是某些守卫军的一时兴起，谈不上格外特别。自己是过于敏感了么，马利克·阿塞夫一面拾起沾了水的柴火，一面悻悻地想着。萨拉丁和狮心王的十年停战协约墨迹尚未干透，受到重创的双方收起利爪、在暗处舔舐伤口才刚刚开始，连刺客组织的任务活动也趋于减少，和平似乎真的已经降临了。可是直觉依然在不断敲打着马利克，搅扰得他一刻也无法松懈，直到捡起最后一根干柴，男人才意识到是哪里不对劲。  
西北面不仅仅有古老的宗教分制区，还有一扇没有被封闭的要塞大门。城外的那条道路笔直而洁净，穿过加利利海的西侧，跨过卢布亚平原，通往世界的花园大马士革。只有极少数人才有资格使用代表阿尤布家族的黄色旗帜，究竟是什么身份的人在这种时候匆匆离开耶路撒冷？  
马利克盘算着要不要让手下人找服侍阿尤布家族的眼线进一步打听，或者干脆写两封信，分别提醒大马士革的法拉吉和马斯亚夫……  
黑发男人在前厅的门口站住不动了。房间的另外一扇通往中庭和前门，一只身形高大的鸟形剪影赫然伫立在那扇门口，张开宽大的羽翼，正在抖落身上的雨水。马利克用力眨了下眼睛，像是在确认自己是不是在做梦，那只大鸟已然褪去了漆黑的斗篷外表，掀掉状如鹰喙的兜帽，从前往后抓了抓湿漉漉的褐色短发，试图驯服它们不要再黏腻地贴着前额。门外的天光照在绷紧的嘴角，那道浅白色的伤疤在转向马利克的瞬间忽然变得生动了起来。  
“愿你心宁平安，阿塞夫兄弟。”  
马利克还是没有动作。纯粹的憎恨早已在不断的战斗里成为了过去式，更多的是疑惑在支配男人的躯体，让他一时忘记了兄弟会的基本礼仪。  
“你为什么会在这里？”他粗声粗气地问道。  
来人的回答因为正在别扭地拧干帽子的动作有点断断续续，“我这一趟……理由，比较复杂。”  
“那给我一个简洁的答案。”  
“路过躲雨，这个借口怎么样？”  
无疑这是充满那个男人风格的回答，马利克·阿塞夫接受了这个无聊但是总算符合现实的托词。他把干柴堆到墙角，抬起头的时候却发现门外的男人没有跨进来的意思，目光始终挂在自己身上。聪明如马利克立刻就知道对方在想什么，于是他不得不走到来人跟前。真是奇妙，明明两人只是隔着门框而已，他们不是血缘的兄弟，相貌、穿着乃至脾性完全不同，他却有种在照镜子的错觉。  
“愿你心宁平安，阿泰尔·伊本-拉阿哈德导师。”  
黎凡特刺客的最高导师张开双臂，“来个久别的拥抱？”  
耶路撒冷宣教长既不后退，也不躲避，一脸凛然道：“做梦。”

火石碰撞了几次，弹出金色和红色的星星，干燥的引火物很快因为热度而卷曲起来；黑发男人小心翼翼地凑上去，鼓起腮帮子轻轻地送气，片刻后孱弱的火焰在细树枝上探出头。虽然失去了左臂，熟练的技巧有效地弥补了行动上的缺陷，头两年生活上的不便对于马利克来说，就像渐渐远去的波澜不再起伏，成为一种稀松平常。  
火盆很快被点燃了，刺客分部的前厅墙壁被那团光热源染上了一层温暖的橙红。马利克坐回那张属于他的长凳上时，阿泰尔已经换掉了湿嗒嗒的伊兰白袍，随便套了件马利克的旧袍子凑到火盆前取暖。他先是伸出双手拢在火的周围，然后轮番抬起光脚烤干，嘴上还不住地跟同僚聊着有的没的日常。沉不住气的宣教长只能起身，准备把自己的位置让给这个麻烦的男人，阿泰尔却先他一步制止了他的动作。  
“挪半个位置给我就可以了。”  
马利克并没有跟人分享的习惯，无奈的是阿泰尔硬生生地抓住他的手臂、让自己的身体卡了进来，还在他的肩头拍了拍，再舒舒服服地把后背靠上去，仿佛马利克·阿塞夫是王座上最为坚实的靠背。被限制住行动的宣教长手上捏着文书纸页也看不进去了，没办法按照自己的意愿继续干活，只能盯着那些库法文字满腹盘算怎样报复回去。  
“在我出现在这里之前，你抱着一捆柴打算生火。”年轻的刺客导师用胳膊肘顶了顶同僚，“肯定不是因为你预见了我的造访。”  
“如果我是伟大先知，绝不会把能力用在这种鸡零狗碎的小事上。我打算把那些容易受潮的纸张烤干……”  
说着话，耶路撒冷宣教长才想起书案上有些纸张已经写了点东西，他想不动声色地把那些玩意推到对方够不着的远端，然而阿泰尔的动作比他更快。就像是鸟儿啄取橡栗般优雅灵巧，男人从他的指缝之间抽走了其中一页。迅速扫了一眼后，刺客导师故意大声地念起来：“至亲爱的阿泰尔·伊本-拉阿哈德大导师。”  
“只有阿泰尔！”马利克气冲冲地顶撞开靠在自己身上的无赖，试图把纸张夺回来。  
“是吗？”阿泰尔嘻嘻哈哈地把纸片在马利克面前来回抖动，噗啦啦，噗啦啦，仿佛是小鸟在男人的掌心振动翅膀，“给我笔，我帮你添上。”  
“……给我住手！下火狱吧，诅咒你这个菜鸟！”  
“马利克，这张信纸是受潮的。”  
刺客导师把粗糙的纸片横在宣教长的眼前，遮挡之下马利克无法窥见男人的表情，只能看到对方的眼睛，不带半点的玩笑意思。  
“你原本是要写信给我么？新的情报？还是任务？”言罢，褐发的男人摇了摇头，“但是你想先烤干它再继续写下去，也许不是特别紧急的事情？”  
他把纸片交还给了宣教长。马利克突然想起了先前自己是有准备写信的计划，不过既然阿泰尔本人就在跟前，倒是节省了信鸽一来一回的功夫，于是他不介意花费一点点时间先解开另外一个小问题。  
“你来耶路撒冷做什么？”宣教长不留痕迹地把纸片埋进混乱的纸堆，用提问代替了回答。  
阿泰尔别有深意地盯着马利克好几秒，火焰的影子投射在马利克的侧面，像是在用手指抚摸他的下颏轮廓。他放弃了追问下去的念头，只是端正地坐在原本属于历代耶路撒冷宣教长的位置，双手食指在桌案上交替敲击了几个不带意义的音符。  
“我是来向你讨教一些经验。”  
如果不是因为阿泰尔就在面前，马利克·阿塞夫会以为自己幻听了或者是身处荒唐的梦境里。过了好几个心跳的时间，他才发现阿泰尔的回答似乎结束了，于是问道：“经验？你想知道些什么？”  
刺客导师站了起来，笑得神秘莫测，他把宣教长强行摁到那张凳子上，再像哄骗猫咪听话一样捏了捏马利克紧绷的肩膀肌肉。  
“我要在耶路撒冷暂住一段时间。”  
黑袍男人的嘴角明显抽搐了一下，如果他能预见到接下来会听到东西，也许会扭曲得更厉害。  
“从今天开始，我就是你的临时副手了，阿塞夫兄弟。”

※

雨没有停止的迹象，稀稀拉拉的声音和分布的厅堂里人来人往的噪音搅和在一块，令马利克·阿塞夫烦躁不已。他知道这是迁怒，真正让他心神不宁的是在人群中穿梭的那个身影。  
坚持要低调行事，阿泰尔自作主张套上了情报联络人才会穿的苦行僧装束，交叉布条把宽松的裤腿扎紧贴着结实的小腿，还不忘把头巾紧紧地裹在头上、遮盖住下巴，仿佛刚刚从干燥的密斯里沙漠归来的旅人，暂时还没有刺客发现这个跑进跑出忙碌不已的新来小弟正是自己老大的老大。  
在跟每个前来汇报的刺客、主动上门的掮客、兜售商品的商贩轮番交谈之余，马利克不断地告诫自己必须把注意力从阿泰尔的身上拔起来，不要怀疑他会搞出点什么乱子，或者怀揣什么歪点子，他现在就是自己的副手、跑腿小弟、学徒，他能搞出什么名堂！过份的关注会让那个男人隐藏起来的身份和意图被暴露，这句话用两种不同的语气念出来有着截然不同的有趣效果，马利克不得不承认自己是抱着又焦虑又好奇的心态在期待阿泰尔出点岔子，幸灾乐祸看他如何收场。  
可是直到光线下坠至围墙的背后，什么意外也没发生。当阿泰尔拍打着书架上新堆积起来的文书和情报纸山的时候，马利克觉得自己在克制着不去夸奖对方的高效率。然而，对方越是令人无可指摘，马利克心底的疑问团便越滚越大。  
“我以为你讨厌和文书打交道。”从墙上取下铜制钥匙的时候，宣教长说道。  
“对于出任务就是荣誉的刺客而言，没有人会喜欢坐在桌子后的工作。”  
阿泰尔拎起马利克外出的黑色长袍，掸掉表面的浮尘，披到马利克的肩头。“可是已经站在各自位置上的我们无法选择，也无法回避自己的责任。”  
男人恶意地用力拉拽了一下黑色长袍的两片前襟，因为毫无提防，马利克被拽得踉跄了半步。就在低头的瞬间，阿泰尔抬起左手拢在他的额眼之前。短暂地无法视物并没有让马利克惊慌，他能感受到布满老茧的手掌传到眼皮上的热度，还有羽毛拂过的酥痒。他摸索着最高大师的手背，从原本空缺的左手无名指摘下一片黑羽毛的同时，阿泰尔也撤下了左手的遮蔽。  
“你这算是什么意思？”羽毛在拇指和食指之间捻动，马利克·阿塞夫接受过许多任务，代表任务的羽毛无一例外都是无杂质的纯白，黑色的羽毛还是头一次见到。“马斯亚夫的白鹅都被你拔光了吗？”  
“我有一个任务要交给你。”抢在马利克说话之前，阿泰尔语调轻快地说，“在你执行完今天第四次宣礼之后，我会告诉你具体内容。现在你该出门了，耶路撒冷的宣教长。”

在火盆边缘点燃陶土罐的油灯灯芯，再用硬化处理过的树皮盖子护住火焰不被雨水浇灭。马利克把宣礼塔的门钥匙缠在右手手腕上，再提着照明用的灯盏走出了耶路撒冷刺客分部的大门。下雨的日子里天光原本就稀薄，快速移动中的阴云和原本就密集的屋檐边缘合力挤压着所剩无几的光线，地面的积水倒影出罅隙中遗漏下来的天空光亮，仿佛是一条弯曲的银线，沿着耶路撒冷古老的黄褐色石阶一路缓步而下，从马利克·阿塞夫脚边的水洼里升起，攀爬上男人手上提着的油灯边缘，和微微散发出古怪气味的乳白色动物油脂凝聚在了一起。时间无多，黑袍的男人加快步伐前进，银色的丝线便从走过的影子里消失了，就像是光明被他收进了袖管，又像是被他手中的火焰燃烧殆尽。  
不祥的感觉如同震动中的铜鼓无法令人视而不见，男人忍不住回头眺望家门的方向。他原本以为会看见阿泰尔关起大门时的影子，然而在他的身后只有浓郁的黑暗，仿佛是从两侧的巷道里涌出的浑浊，安静地掩盖起刺客分部的轮廓。

阿泰尔竭力舒展开四肢，影子模仿着他本身也做出同样的姿势，他们就像是要触摸到分部天花板上的横木一样。  
前面对马利克所说的不是为了诓骗同伴的话语。长久以来他们都是以成为刺客大师为目标而在训练和战斗，无法胜任或者没有特质的同伴在好几年前就被分派到其他地方任职，留下来的他们便是马斯亚夫最值得骄傲的精英和行动者。拉希德丁·锡南的教育和策略始终深刻影响着整个黎凡特刺客组织，哪怕是在阿泰尔揭穿他的阴谋之后，哪怕是当下。阿泰尔很清楚，也许自己在战斗中击败了自己的导师，也许他的剑技出神入化，可是不代表他就是一名出色的领导者，更不代表他拥有足够的经验和手腕继承黎凡特刺客最高导师的衣钵。  
我欠缺太多东西了。年轻的刺客导师垂下肩膀时，悻悻地想，同时不自觉地开始在房间里来回走动，影子在火盆和油灯的照射下分裂成了三个，六个，或者更多，投射在一排排的书架上，那些古老的智慧和哲理冷漠地凝视着他的焦虑。  
在他体内有好几个声音在呐喊，敦促他立刻拿起鹰首的弯刃剑，推开房门，攀爬上房顶，肆意地奔跑、跳跃、飞翔，潜伏在距离敌人和自己最为危险的距离，直到时机来临的霎那，银灰色的大马士革钢刃从对方体内带出一片灵魂碰撞而翻腾起的血色浪花。沉浸在战斗回忆中的快感，让阿泰尔不由地握紧了拳头。待他低下头看着掌纹粗糙的双手，没有血迹，没有剑柄，男人只能从喉咙深处迸发出受挫的低吼。  
我不是被关在笼子里的野兽。阿泰尔·伊本-拉阿哈德如是对自己低语。刺客导师的身份和职责不应该被视作牢笼。  
“但是你的表情无时不刻都写着‘放我出去，我要出去杀几个圣殿骑士解气’。”  
当时马斯亚夫的负责人拉尔夫毫不留情地指着阿泰尔的脸如此批评道。虽然言语夸张，最高导师自己竟然挑选不出只言片语为自己辩护。阿泰尔可以无比灵活地把玩鹅毛笔，笔尖落在纸页上移动时却相当笨拙，于是他搁下笔，双手抓了抓头发。骄傲救不了任何东西，他必须要对下属承认最高导师这把交椅坐着硌屁股，他没有准备好从行动者的身份突然跳跃到引导者的层次，亦或者说……  
阿泰尔·伊本-拉阿哈德就不是这块料，就像那些无法成为刺客的人们，他也到了自己的边界。  
“这不只是你一个人的问题。”  
拉尔夫没有再接着下去。过了一会他忽然提起了另外一个完全不相干的话题。  
“表面的和平大约会持续上一段时间，你要不要趁这段时间出门旅行一下？”  
就在拉尔夫提议后的第二天，阿泰尔和行囊一道就被丢出了马斯亚夫的大门。他在黎巴嫩曲折的悬崖山道入口踌躇了片刻，便驱驭着马匹朝耶路撒冷的方向一路狂奔。  
两天后的现在，他站在刺客分部的屋檐下，双臂撑着负责人的长桌边缘，雪松木和阿拉伯树胶散发出的混合香气让焦虑的情绪渐渐趋于平静。他是来向马利克求教的，这是他的任务，也是他希望马利克接下的任务。两年前在接下圣城联络人这一职务的时候，马利克可能经历了同自己相同的困惑，从那个男人身上也许存在着自己急需的经验谈。所以他花了一整个下午的时间观察耶路撒冷宣教长的举动和言谈，揣摩同伴处理手法背后的深意，如果有需要，阿泰尔不介意在这里待上更长的时间。曾经还年少的时候，他们都被扔到各个刺客分部轮番充当灰袍小弟，在严厉的责骂中学习刺客的基础；十二年之后，形式依然没有变化，变的只是对象和内容罢了。  
阿泰尔深深地呼出结淤在身体里的闷气，搓揉了几把双颊，决定不要浪费独处时间。他逐个检查过每一排支木架，每一只箱子，把差不多过去十年以来耶路撒冷分部的事务流水账以及压箱底的情报翻出来，堆满了原本已经整理干净的书桌，放不下的部分干脆直接撂在脚边。然后男人重新坐回马利克的位置。摊开那些陈旧的纸卷，灰尘和纸屑的碎片随着火焰的摇曳而飞舞在空气中，肉眼可见，仿佛是时间依附在书写工具上的幽灵，在霎那间被阿泰尔呼出的气息唤醒了。他的一行行地查阅过去，时不时会在空白的纸张上写写画画，偶尔也会念出关键的字句。  
年轻的刺客导师太过于投入，根本意识到自己的复诵时发出的喃喃声音同飘荡在圣城上空雨云中的叫拜唱腔重叠在了一起，更没有注意到有一只疲惫不堪的鸽子在夜幕掩护下扑愣愣地飞进了刺客分部的中庭。

 

TBC.


	2. Ch.02

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 我终于会用add chapter了，orz

马利克推门而入的时候被吓了一跳，高垒成山的纸卷几乎遮住了阿泰尔的身影，这尚还够不成灾难，让他心脏差点停跳半拍的是文件山堆得毫无章法，摇摇欲坠，最顶上的古旧纸片大半悬空，在下面火盆热力的烘烤下像将飞欲飞的蝴蝶扑扇着翅膀。他连门也来不及关便快步冲过去，试图实施拯救行动。  
但是阿泰尔比马利克更快地抓住了那张胡杨木纸的一角，放回到自己面前，用圆规压住，而后才暂停下鹅毛笔书写的动作，抬眼看向刚刚宣礼归来的黑袍男人。  
耶路撒冷宣教长环视了下屋里乱糟糟的规模，心下大致有数哪些资料被搬出来了。但是他无法猜透对方这么做的理由，于是问道：“你在找什么东西？在你把这些玩意都翻出来之前，你可以先问问我，耶路撒冷分部过去有记载的重要情报我应该记得一二。”  
嘴巴上漫不经心地说着“是吗”，阿泰尔突然径直说道：“马利克，我在看账本的时候想到一个问题，你觉得的黎波里的雷蒙德是个什么样的人？”想了想，他做了个补充，“我指的是曾经控制着加利利海西岸的那个雷蒙德，不是现在即位那个毛头小子。”  
“我知道那位伯爵，据说是法兰克诸王国里最聪明、最富远见的男人，拉丁国王强有力的支持者，同时也是萨拉丁的朋友，不过他对刺客而言更多的时候是敌人的名字。”  
顺脚踹了踹，让危险的火盆远离脆弱的纸片和小羊皮们，马利克·阿塞夫凝视着火焰若有所思。  
“他跟伊贝林的贝里安同隶属于隐藏于圣殿骑士团内部的审判机构*，也许的黎波里的雷蒙德伯爵正是贝里安之前一任大审判者？这是我的猜测，毕竟一任的‘秃鹫’只会见到一任‘审判者’，对于刺客和圣殿骑士来说比较安全。那些审判者们……隐藏得太深，甚至大部分圣殿骑士团成员也不知道这个机构的存在。”  
星火从碳化的干柴上升起，仿佛是离开躯体的灵魂实体。阿泰尔没有说话，这是他和马利克之间的默契，也是他故意留给对方的空白。现在的黎凡特刺客组织里，只有身为最高导师的阿泰尔知道耶路撒冷宣教长曾经担任过和圣殿裁判者们有关系的处刑人一职，然而这一秘密随着阿泰尔击败前任导师以及伊贝林贝里安的去世而变得不再具有实际意义。  
至少马利克·阿塞夫自己是这么认为的。  
“为什么会突然问起他的事情？”黑袍男人走近书桌，伸长脖子倒着看向笔记，想弄明白年轻的导师到底在研究什么，“你来耶路撒冷的目的和伯爵有关吗？”突然地，马利克警觉了起来，“是不是审判者们……”  
虽然说同僚会这么去联想很自然，阿泰尔还是忍不住偷偷观察马利克的反应，在暗地里发笑。如果马利克·阿塞夫有一对长长的毛绒耳朵，这个时候一定完全竖起来了，还会向四周转动，敏锐地追踪着并不存在的敌人信号。白袍男人站起来，绕过书桌，安慰般地凑上去、和黑袍男人的左肩膀抵靠在一起，像是要填补那一侧的空缺。他从文件堆里抽出一张纸，对后者展开。  
泛黄的程度可以轻易地判断出这是一份上了年头的文书，边缘切割得极为工整，是黎凡特地区有身份阶层才能使用得起的苏丹尼棉纸。最令人惊奇的是上面的书写文字既不是拉丁字母也不是波斯语，形状上跟拉丁文颇有渊源、另一种更为古老的书写体。行文寥寥数行，像诗歌一样排列，整整齐齐地抄誊在中间位置，如果不是最下方分别盖有象征刺客和圣殿骑士标志的漆章，马利克会以为阿泰尔翻了首古老的情诗出来。  
“我偶然在左手边第三排，也就是转角的书架下发现了一片空心砖，下面埋着带封签的木匣，这份希腊文的文件就存放在里面。说真的，起初我还以为找到你偷偷藏起来的一坛金子。”  
即使有同伴故作轻松的调侃，马利克严肃的表情丝毫也得不到缓和。“我没有见过这份……”他用手指摸了摸硬邦邦的印章，“它看上去不像是普通的文件，更像是契约的格式。虽然我看不懂具体的内容，只有正式的契约或者协议才会需要双方加盖印章，因为书写的内容必须被执行。”  
阿泰尔拉着马利克到火盆边，让同伴能看得更清楚。“刺客的印戒是由刺客导师使用、马斯亚夫负责人保管，上面盖的我确认是真玩意。”  
黑袍男人接过契约，正面反面看了好几遍，疑惑地问：“阿泰尔，你说这是希腊文我没意见，不过你能读懂上面的内容？除了印章之外没有签名，和你突然提起雷蒙德伯爵，我看不出之间的关联。”  
“我？当然看不懂了，我的程度只能判断这些弯来绕去的是希腊字母而已。”  
年轻的刺客导师回答得理所当然，让耶路撒冷宣教长习惯性想发火，可是这不正是阿泰尔·伊本-拉阿哈德的日常么？他已经习惯了二十八年，现在不得不继续习惯下去。  
阿泰尔从墙角的储物堆拖出来一张灰尘仆仆的地毯和长年没晒过的三角卧枕，也不管马利克到底愿不愿意弄脏自己的长袍，两人围着火堆坐了下来。  
当发现阿泰尔捏着一角、把纸张放火上烤的时候，马利克大吃一惊，慌张地想抢救，却被阿泰尔抬手挡住。  
“相信我，马利克。你唯一需要关心的，是你眼睛即将看到的东西。”  
火舌贪婪地舔舐着尼棉纸，渴望吞噬掉人类献上的祭品，可是纸页像是有魔法保护般不为所动。它被火光照得透亮，连书写在上面的希腊文字也变得稀薄，仿佛下一个心跳发生时就会被光热所熔化。先前的紧张消失了，耶路撒冷宣教长不再担心文件的问题，开始考虑到底是隐藏的秘密被先找出来还是阿泰尔的手指先被烤熟。  
像是回应他的想法，尼棉纸的下半截浮现出两条很浅的阴影线条，恰好一左一右位于两枚印章的下方。  
“法兰克人和我们已经几乎不会读写海伦时代的文字了，但是即使真正内容用这种隐晦的方法藏匿起来，它毕竟是一份契约，签署人的落款作为证据需要让旁人认可，所以无论如何也必须使用黎凡特的通用书写。”  
马利克·阿塞夫不由自主地坐直了，刺客导师抬起眼跟随着同僚的反应，露出了得意的微笑。  
阴影在火光中越来越清晰，从左向右书写的拉丁字母组成了一个法兰克人才会使用的正式名讳，雷蒙德乌斯；而另外一串则是下笔有力的库法文字，那是两人熟悉得不能再熟悉的名字。  
拉希德丁·锡南。  
在确定宣教长已经看得足够清楚、受到充分的震惊后，阿泰尔把契约和自己的手指从火焰上救了下来。  
“有可能是圣殿骑士向刺客提出请求的契约书。”白袍男人用力甩着手指，时不时吹气，“因为……”没等他解释完，黑袍男人已经握住那只手，贴上温凉的掌心。  
“因为西方的文字和我们的书写方向相反，突厥人或者贝都因人才会把主契约人写在文书的右侧，而这份上面圣殿骑士的印章在左边，位于前任导师的名字前面。”  
天平一端的疑问落地并不代表事情就此解决，另外一头的新问题被高高翘起，在马利克看来更加扑朔迷离。  
“阿泰尔，你从一开始就知道这份契约的存在吗？突然造访耶路撒冷，是掌握了什么紧要的情报？对了，你说要交给我的任务！”他从腰带的缝隙间摸出了黑色羽毛，“喂，阿泰尔！”  
面对同伴越来越铁黑凝重的神情，眉宇间分明写着“此事很严重别想糊弄我”，最高导师思索着到底要怎样才解释得清，其实自己也是偶然翻旧账才发现的陈年秘密、真正的目的并不在于此。在头脑里转过几个弯道后，于是他决定先缓和下紧张过度的气氛，然后再作进一步说明。  
“捎带给你的草药、肉桂粉和干烟叶已经放进厨房了。除了我从马斯亚夫带来的干粮，今天晚上你还能弄到点其他什么吃的么，马利克？”  
刚刚被坐在两人身下的毛毯，上面原本以交叉对称的手法织满了孔雀的尾羽和卷曲缠绕的葡萄叶，如今纹路模糊，只剩下灰尘填充着羊毛掉光后的空洞。阿泰尔边说着，还用力拍打了两下，腾起的尘土让马利克低头打了好几个喷嚏。  
“把这条毯子给我拖走！”黑袍男人低吼道，像是怕碰上瘟疫般连连后退，“我的卧室里有洗晒干净的皮毛，你去把那捆红色的抱出来。”  
“没问题，不过晚饭呢？”  
即使不需要对方回答，阿泰尔知道已经达到了自己的目的。马利克松下了绷得紧邦邦的戒备姿势，丢下一声冷哼作为对自己面子的保全。卷起破烂的毯子，刺客导师大声说道：“诶，你为什么那么心急呢？我们大可以边吃边聊啊，阿塞夫兄弟。”  
“闭嘴！”暴躁的咆哮从厨房里响起，“今天只有胡萝卜给你吃，你这个菜鸟！”

食物在锡制托盘的上半圆里挤得满满当当，腌制的椰枣紧靠着蜂蜜无花果，软糯的玉米面饼上托着开口的橘子，带血的羊后腿肉被切成很多的小块围绕过半圈，烤焦的那一面撒了些许的香叶；与丰盛的那半相比，正对阿泰尔的那一半只放着三分之二的馕和半截胡萝卜。刺客导师确信那张馕很眼熟，因为早餐时间他们才相见过。  
他伸手抓住锡盘的边缘转动，而马利克早就按住了另外一头。力量在盘子边缘传递，对抗，势均力敌。阿泰尔准备右手出击、打破僵局的同时，耶路撒冷宣教长则以踏出了左脚作为威慑。场面一度不堪入目，直到盘子突然发出刺耳的悲鸣，马利克才发现对方竟然弹出袖刃，准确无误地叉走了最大的那块羊肉，挑衅般地当面塞进嘴里。他感到恼怒，又觉得好笑，最终还是松开盘子，结束了围绕晚餐而起的争端。  
胃袋早就空掉的刺客导师专心致志地把食物塞进嘴里，刻意忽略坐在对面的男人。直到来自射来的目光愈发凶狠甚至掺杂了杀意的时候，他才不得不停下手上的动作，无所谓地对上马利克的眼睛。  
“有人说如果在被盯着的时候吃饭会吃不下，今天我可以证明它是错误的说法。”  
白袍男人随手捡起一颗完整的橘子，用袖口擦了擦表皮，黑袍男人用仅剩的右手抓住男人的手腕，让他无法自如地翻转。马利克打算逼迫阿泰尔把话题拉回到自己所关心的问题上。  
“放松点，我亲爱的阿塞夫兄弟。”  
马利克原本以为阿泰尔会不屑地甩开自己，没想到白袍男人只是以僵硬别扭的姿势把橘子剥开，再用空闲的那只手把其中一瓣递到他的嘴边。  
“我已经把你从‘秃鹫’的身份里解放出来了，从那时起阿泰尔·伊本-拉阿哈德就是你的新主人。如果有过去的影子来敲响你的门，我会解决掉他们。”  
很难看出马利克·阿塞夫的脑子里真正在想什么，因为他的嘴角依然维持着满绷向下的弧度，似乎对方的话语并没有溅起感动的水花。过了好一阵，黑袍男人微微垂下视线看了看橘子，又瞪了跟前自信满满的最高导师一眼，缓慢但是坚定地吐出几个字：“是我们会解决他们。”  
“是的，我还会在战斗时大喊一声‘去吧，马利克’。”  
“所以你就只会用橘子喂养你的猎鹰么，我的陛下？”  
“再加颗椰枣，怎么样？”  
两人的视线不约而同地滑向锡盘，羊肉早就被阿泰尔吃了个一干二净。纵然马利克有一千零一个不愿意，也只能接过橘子，像吃石子一样开始啃。  
“实际上我已经告诉过你我是来干什么的。”  
当锡盘里的食物只剩下半张干巴巴的饼和胡萝卜的时候，阿泰尔半靠在卧枕上说。  
火盆燃烧得正旺盛，焰锋窜起的高度，让环绕在男人们周围的书简和经卷们的影子也膨胀了起来，它们俯视着耽于温暖与片刻安宁中的男人们，就像黎凡特古老的神明。正在往陶罐里倒着发酵酸奶的马利克头也没抬，“你说需要一些经验。”  
“是的，如何成为一名合格的刺客导师的经验。我感到自己……”  
“一名？”  
放下奶壶，耶路撒冷宣教长不由地提高了嗓音，“你以为黎凡特的刺客导师会多到满地跑么！”  
意识到不小心说错了话，白袍男人暗自啧了一声。他没料到马利克会拒绝得如此干脆。  
“你找错请教对象了。”  
阿泰尔不再懒散地躺着，他挺直了坐起来，试图解释清楚：“听我说，马利克，两年前你从一名刺客的身份变成了耶路撒冷分部负责人，半年之后你就已经能独立胜任这里的所有事务，情报传递、任务完成、应急救援、新人的扩充和训练……耶路撒冷分部被运作得很好。”  
他无意中看见马利克的嘴唇扭曲了一下而下意识停顿片刻，然而对方意外克制地没有吐出辛辣的嘲讽，于是他继续说道：“我觉得自己被困住了。处理不完的日常事务，僵硬地处理各种关系；阿尔苏夫之后黎凡特的势力天平又发生了新的改变，谁可能是刺客真正的盟友，哪些情报是敌人刻意设置的陷阱，圣殿骑士团下一步的动向……这些陌生的、需要从另外角度去看待的问题，你在两年前同样面对过。所以我给了自己、同时也是给你一个任务，我必须要找到正确的方法和道路。”  
言毕，阿泰尔觉得需要点潮湿的东西润润嘴皮，于是他伸手拿同伴先前倒好的小罐子，没料到马利克用手掌盖住了那只的杯口。  
“我已经说过，你找错请教的对象了，阿泰尔。”  
感到自己刚刚所作的努力说明像是白费了，阿泰尔不爽地挑起了眉梢，他下意识地曲了曲手指，攥成拳头之后又松开。细微的动作被马利克看在眼里，毫不留情地指出来，“怎么？因为我的回答不如你所幻想的，就想要动手吗？”  
“如果揍你一顿能够解决我所有的烦恼，我一定如你所愿。”耍着嘴皮子，实际上白袍男人摊开手让自己直接倒回那堆绵软的枕头里，“真应该让你去坐坐最高导师的位置。”  
“我不能。”马利克居然笑了起来，“我没有那个资格。”  
“变相地夸奖我也起不到任何作用，马利克……”  
“虚伪奉承在你我之间没有任何意义。那些不是恭维的话，我陈述的是在经历了这么多变故之后的事实。”耶路撒冷宣教长专注地看向同伴，“在黎凡特众多的刺客和负责人里，只有你有资格和能力成为新的最高导师。对于刺客组织的弱点、存在的问题你在过去的行动里看得很清楚。自诩正义不是什么困难的事情，重要的是你选择了正确的方式挑战已经腐败的权威。”  
无法看出年轻的导师究竟是在凝视着火焰，亦或者是在端详自己的朋友。“那时候我写了很长的信送到所有刺客分部，恳求所有人，希望可以利用负责人们在当地的号召力、联合起刺客们的力量纠正阿尔莫林造成的问题。现在回想起来真是冒险，进攻马斯亚夫一旦失败，会造成刺客内部的大分裂。”  
“但是你成功了，你找到了正确的方式解决了棘手的问题。没有人教过你如何做，也没有先例或者经验提供参考。你现在要求的‘如何担任黎凡特刺客最高导师一职’，不仅仅是我，整个刺客组织都没有人能指导你‘应该如何做才是正确’，你真正希望获得的东西已经超出了经验谈的范畴。”  
马利克很清楚自己说出的话也许会让阿泰尔感到更加的焦虑，可是他不得不站在客观的角度指出对方的错误，“有一些经验和手段你可以从其他人身上汲取，就像下午你所做的工作，或者你正在查阅过去的文书。如果你打算的不只是这些……”  
“刺客组织必须要做出一些改变，我需要找到正确的突破口。”  
“你口中所说的改变，是为了证明自己跟阿尔莫林是不同的么？”  
“他是他，我是我。”  
“但是你曾经或者现在，也依然视他为‘父亲’。想要摆脱父亲的影子，我很清楚有多困难。”  
火焰的另外一端保持着异样的沉默，阿泰尔别开视线，转向其他方向，从马利克的角度望去，那个男人更像是在数天花板上的裂缝。决定给朋友一点思考和独处的空间，马利克起身收拾残羹剩菜去厨房。待收拾完毕回来时，阿泰尔也仅仅只是交换了一下左右脚交叠的顺序，丝毫没有挪动的意图，于是黑袍男人把其中一只牛奶罐放在他触手可及的地方，再端走了属于自己的那一杯，重新坐回耶路撒冷分部负责人的椅子上。  
接下来的时间里没有人说话，甚至连呼吸也变得轻柔，细不可闻；火光闪烁，仿佛这座房间正是圣城耶路撒冷睡梦中鼓动的心脏。  
马利克全神贯注于手上的工作，几乎忘记了屋子里还有第二个人的存在，直到一连串火星飘过，提醒他并不孤单。无法解读的纸片再一次被放置在火上，那些文字像是笼罩在上方的阴影。宣教长轻声问道：“看出什么端倪了？”  
“没有，看不懂的玩意不会因为吃了顿饭就认识了。老实说，发现这份契约是偶然。我只是在想……”  
男人伸长了脖子，却只看到同伴戴着兜帽的后脑勺，以及抖动得沙沙响的契约。  
“即使不清楚上面的内容，我也不会赞同他以刺客组织的名义和圣殿骑士私下交易的行为。”  
马利克赞同地点点头，不管阿泰尔到底看不看得见，可是转念一想，他又感到自己无法全盘否定拉希德丁·锡南。“互相利用，是他的政治手法之一，让刺客组织能在过去的二十年里在法兰克人和突厥人之间维持平衡。这是生存之道，阿泰尔。”  
“我当时知道什么是政治，马利克。但是……”  
“咕——！”  
拉长的声音意外地插入到两人的讨论，并且无法忽略地一再响起，打断了阿泰尔的演讲。他听见马利克在脑勺后挖苦说难道他的胃袋是无底洞，但他很清楚声音绝不是来自自己。白袍男人蹑手蹑脚地爬向木门，手指挾着门边掀开一条缝，片刻后便不再有顾忌地拉开大门，弯腰捉住了声源。  
“喂，马利克，你的信鸽回来了。”  
宣教长盯着那只因为进不了鸽笼浑身湿透的鸽子，摇头道：“它不是耶路撒冷分部的信使。”  
“是其他分部送来的情报？”  
捉住鸽腿，阿泰尔轻而易举地取下了情报纸筒，紧接着疑惑地自言自语起来：“有点奇怪……”  
闻声而来的马利克看见了被拆开的情报。封口处没有刺客组织特有的封签，纸条正反两面都是空白。他从阿泰尔手上捡起包在最外层的浸油丝绸，手指仔细捻过，“我们不会用这种质地的丝绸，太昂贵了。而且花纹编织的手法很别致，不像是耶路撒冷的产物。”  
然后他发现阿泰尔又在把空白纸条放在蜡烛上烧。反正已经来不及阻止了，于是他凑过去看个究竟。  
纸条也没有被点燃，而是浮现出一朵五瓣花的印记。花瓣纤长而舒展，足以让原本并不是懂得风情的男人们也能一眼认出那是什么花。  
四月的素馨，吟游诗人们热爱在歌谣里用这种花的名字作为一座古老城市的爱称。  
世界的花园，开满白色素馨和茉莉的大马士革。  
“药水特殊处理过的尼棉纸，跟那份契约的质地一模一样。”阿泰尔把纸条丢回给马利克，开始独自踱步。  
偶然，偶然，偶然重叠在一起，就像是插着明晃晃的路标，上面写着“前方通往宝藏一百二十斯塔迪亚”，谁也不清楚究竟是真的宝箱，还是致命陷阱。然而阿泰尔·伊本-拉阿哈德永远都不会是一个踌躇不前的男人，某种意义上，也可以叫做好奇心害死兔子。  
“喂，马利克。”  
在白袍男人自信十足的微笑衬托下，被叫到名字的男人一脸“我就知道你接下来要干什么”的表情，反而有点像牙疼的时候呲牙裂嘴。  
“我突然想起，有一个人也许能看得懂那份契约的内容。”

 

*见《秃鹫》一文。在刺客新作起源的现代线也出现了类似审判者机构的介绍（在尤哈尼·奥措·贝格的资料里），算是跟官方预设的轨道接近了一次吧。


	3. Chapter 3

越是走向北面内陆，雨水便越是稀疏了起来，地面渐渐摆脱了泥泞的状态，呈现出介于潮润和荒芜之间的古怪色调。拱出沙土层的浅草就像是新生幼畜体表的软胎毛，磨蹭着马利克被鹅毛笔磨出新茧的手指。  
天地之间存在着自然的平衡，当马利克的眼神缥缈不定地投向远方的时候，他如是想。神命令雨水从天上落下，注满黎凡特的每一条河流，加利利海因此而丰满了起来；而当万物得到充分的生长后，神再命令烈日把流水召回天上，用来滋养流淌在夜空中的银色河流和星辰们。所有人都生活在庞大的循环中，一旦联想到这一点，马利克·阿塞夫也不得不承认沙漠中牧民们的原始信仰是有道理的。  
神不会被困于人那狭窄逼仄的心里，而恰恰是人生活在神的体内。  
如果始终坐在耶路撒冷的案头忙碌终日，也许很难生出这种感叹，马利克多多少少理解阿泰尔为什么会产生出门旅行的冲动。  
在他身边悠然啃草的黑色雌马突然看向前方，马利克站起来朝相同的方向眺望。白色的斑点在色块斑驳的卢布亚平原上快速移动。即使距离还很远、无法听见熟悉的马铃，宣教长也知道匆匆赶来的人是谁。  
“马利克！”  
阿拉伯骏马们因为再一次相聚而彼此嘶鸣应和，而黑色长袍的男人也冲着来人颔首致意，“阿泰尔。”  
穿着白袍的男人勒住缰绳，呼喊着马儿才听得懂的口哨，松开马镫，熟练地翻身下马，放任坐骑去寻找同伴，而他自己也一脚深一脚浅地走到马利克跟前。“我带回来两个好消息，一个……不知道好坏的消息。”  
强迫症如马利克·阿塞夫伸手捻走沾在最高导师胸襟上的鸟毛，“第一个好消息是你找到最近一处安全屋的鸽笼了？”  
阿泰尔点头道：“我们的动向已经用密文传递给各个刺客分部，所需要的情报不久之后就会向大马士革流动。”  
“第二个呢？”  
“下了好几天的暴雨终于停了，我们抵达大马士革的时候天气大约会不错。”  
漫不经心地哼了一声，只是小小的顺利罢了，马利克更关心最高导师带来的最后一个情报，而阿泰尔明显有些粘滞迟疑的态度让他产生了不太好的联想。  
“是坏消息吧？”他试探道。  
白袍的刺客没有承认也没有摇头，轻叹了口气说道：“苏丹十天前从麦加回到了大马士革。”  
“哦，他的朝圣结束了。”  
“商路驿站都在流传他病倒的消息，各种各样的流言满天飞。据说他高热不退，跟以往任何一次发病的症状不同。”  
不由地皱起眉头的宣教长终于明白同伴的意思了。  
“也许萨拉丁就要死了。”  
沉默的荆棘紧紧缠住两人的喉舌，犷烈的山风地掠过他们身侧，席卷向山脚下无法判断时代的古老废墟，发出动物哀鸣般的声息。马利克下意识地抱住左臂的残肢，手指在衣料表面摩擦着，他低沉地说道：“如果真的那么严重，大马士革要发生变化了。”  
“大马士革，阿勒颇，贝鲁特，叙利亚，红海，亚历山大里亚，福斯塔特……整个黎凡特都会遭受深远的影响，对我们来说不会是好的影响。”  
阿泰尔的手掌覆盖上马利克的右手背，他很想说也许会有意想不到的转机，但是在到达大马士革、亲眼证实之前，这种话语未免也太软弱了，于是他只是握了一下同伴的手指而后快速抽离。把两匹已经吃饱喝足的马牵回来，阿泰尔仔细整理笼头和马鞍，把正在思考的问题讲了出来，“我猜，阿尤布家族只有两个选择维持住帝国的平稳过渡。”  
白袍男人用力托了一把宣教长，帮助后者稳当地上马。马利克俯视着男人浅褐近似金色的眼睛问：“其中一个选择是有奇迹发生，苏丹熬过死神的召唤么？”  
他随即回忆起阿泰尔到达耶路撒冷的那一天，偶然间撞见的那面急速离开圣城的黄色旗帜，先前散落在丝绸上的珠子们突然被银线串连了起来。太过于惊喜，以至于他暂时忘记去怀疑这一切的偶然是否真实的问题。  
“不，不对，这个选项太过于听天由命，不像他们家族一贯的风格。”  
露出赞同微笑的最高导师拍了拍下激动不已的马脖子，补充道：“别忘了那张来路不明的纸条，原本是它在指引我们前往大马士革。”  
男人在口中喃喃了几遍北方茉莉之都的名字，像是终于下定了决心，稳稳地踏牢马镫，跃上马背。  
“走吧，马利克！我们必须要加紧赶路了。”

※

倭马亚清真寺的西面耳室被固定地辟作冬日里接待室很多年了。每年的十一月以后，苏丹的仆人们会把厚实的羊毛地毯重新刷洗晒暖，铺满正方形的塔扎尔区域，靠墙的两面和及窗的一侧两面被整齐地摆放上足以支撑成年人体重的靠枕，紫红的白金的流苏交叉缠绕在一起，留下通往绿色花园的一侧正对着被引入室内的八角清泉水池。  
曾经这间屋子总是很热闹。无论是清晨里的焚香诵经，还是小憩的午后诗人和乌理玛的争论不休，亦或者埃米尔们为编造不出兵的借口绞尽脑汁，作为萨拉丁·阿尤布的接待室从未被各地的访客们冷落过。然而现在仆人们、医生们、阿訇们，巡逻的侍卫们，整个倭马亚清真寺、整个大马士革的人们都几乎遗忘了它的存在，即使打自门前路过也是行色匆匆，满脸愁容。  
阿迪勒·阿尤布——西来的法兰克人们更喜欢称呼苏丹的亲兄弟为萨法阿丁——独自坐在主人席的位置上。遮光防风的挂毯被升了起来，雨云散去之后的天光从星形的窗格流泻进来，照亮了他与萨拉丁极为相似的下半张脸。  
男人的眼睛似乎闭着，但是细心观察能发现嘴唇的上下翕合，他没有真正的睡着。阿勒颇的贝赫·阿丁·阿布·阿尔迈哈桑站在门口逗留了很长一段时间，直到对方停下拨动泰斯比哈的动作、叫出他的名字，书记官才从阴影里走出来，恭敬地朝对方行礼。  
“你不用守着生病的苏丹了吗？”  
不仅是相貌，某些动作习惯，甚至声音也很像。常年跟在萨拉丁身边充当书记官的贝赫·阿丁暗付称奇，以前他从未把萨拉丁和他的任何一位兄弟或者亲戚混淆，为什么今天会有种奇妙的相似感？不休息地看护着苏丹已经有五天了，太疲惫而产生了幻觉吗？书记官捏了捏鼻梁，搓揉一把脸颊，回答道：“北方重镇的埃米尔们陆续到齐了，也许晚上巴格达的使者也会抵达，这些人把苏丹卧室都挤满了，于是王子让我今天回家休息。”  
“阿夫代在这种时候让你回家休息？他忙着在埃米尔们中间游走、索要忠诚誓言的时候，大约并不希望你把他所说的每一句话、做的每一笔交易诚实地记录下来吧。”埃及和耶路撒冷的实际掌权者笑出了声，“尊敬的书记官啊，在你回家之前要不要跟同样被勒令休息的老人坐一会呢？”  
这些话已经无法被看成暗示了，阿迪勒抽出明晃晃的匕首，直接把阿尤布帝国的内部阵营切开成了两爿——萨拉丁的儿子之一阿夫代·伊本·萨拉丁，以及萨拉丁的亲兄弟之一同时也是阿夫代亲叔叔的他自己——为了权力骨肉相争在塞尔柱人中间太常见。作为苏丹的旧臣和好友，书记官的贝赫·阿丁本不应该踌躇不决，他理应拒绝阿迪勒伸来的橄榄枝、向王子宣誓……  
“我说，贝赫·阿丁你在担心什么呢？”  
在没有火炉照明的阴暗房间里，书记官打了个哆嗦，他能清晰地感受到来自房间深处的目光，比光比剑还要锐利，直抵他的喉咙，逼迫他发声而不是暧昧沉默。  
“我请求的只是谈天说地，又不要你的宣誓效忠。我所想谈的不是兄长打下的领土被分裂，而是一种新的联合方式。”

※

“联合？你刚才是在说联合吗？”  
卡松山的南坡算不上陡峭，没有深邃的沟壑，所以马利克重复这个单词的声音虽然响亮，却被呼啸而过的山风削减了大半，没有留下半点的回音。他不得不提高嗓门说话。马匹和不重要的行李被寄放在山脚的萨利赫亚，旅行者们选择轻装步行登山。即便如此，对一名失去左臂的人来说也不容易，马利克远远地落在阿泰尔后面。  
“一会再说那些无关紧要的，顺利见到法拉杰之后我们会有大把的时间讨论它。你先上来吧。”  
黎凡特最高导师在一处没有标记的三岔路口停下，等待同伴。虽然山里的温度不及平原地区高，汗水依然顺着脸颊串成珠串滴下去。他把沉重的行李丢在地上，摘下兜帽，像鸟儿一样摇晃脑袋，试图让热气从发卷乱翘的头顶快速散掉。  
卡松山位于大马士革的西北面，和黎巴嫩山脉其他延伸出的小丘们组成了城市的屏障。他们原本可以从东面的太阳门大大方方地混进主城区，但是负责人法拉杰送到沿途安全屋的联络信鸽为两位旅人带来了不怎么愉快的消息：王子阿夫代以苏丹的名义发布了一系列的禁令，其中一项便是封锁大马士革几座可以通行兵马的大城门。于是摆在刺客们面前只有两个尴尬的选择——  
翻过卡松山，走只有山樵和猎人才知道的野兽小径，找到可以翻过城墙的守备薄弱处，或者改行巴拉达河自大马士革城南穿出的水门。前者消耗的时间太长，对于马利克来说太困难，后者的水门多半已经被涨起的河水封闭，而阿泰尔声称自己不善游泳。  
在抵达必须选择的路口之前，两人心照不宣，闭口不谈，只是随口聊些闲言碎语。  
黑袍男人气喘吁吁地终于赶上来时，阿泰尔已经调整完毕了。他拎起水囊迎上去，站在较低的石阶上，让马利克能比较安全地倚靠住光秃秃的黄褐色山岩，不至于意外失足。马利克半弓起腰喘息，脑袋几乎抵上对方的肩膀，从白袍男人的角度，能看到汗水的浸渍下黑袍的后背上深浅不一的色块，他忍不住想如果继续走下去黑色会不会变得均匀一些。  
“我们已经到山顶了吗？”马利克问。  
“山腰刚过而已，不过好消息是前面是分岔路口，如果方向判断正确，很快就能找到通往城门的道路；糟糕的问题是，我们必须决定是继续向北翻墙，还是折返南边淌水。”  
先是一段不约而同的沉默，两人一起开口：“我有个想法。”  
尴尬地停顿了一个心跳后，他们再同时跳起来反对对方：“闭嘴，你的计划是行不通的！”  
马利克被逗乐了，难得笑出了声。他抹了两把脸，赶紧把表情拉回原本严肃的样子，“黎凡特最高导师的意见第一，你说吧。”  
演讲没有立刻开始，最高导师在行囊里翻了一阵，最后一脸失望地转向宣教长，“好像……忘记带出门了。”  
“什么东西？”  
“大马士革的地图，年头比较早的那个版本。”  
“我画过大马士革的地图……”想了想，马利克严谨地补充道，“在我当学徒的时候。你想查什么？都是十多年前的东西了，也许我还能记起来，也许道路和标记已经变了。”  
“是关于南面水门的通道。”  
“你终于想通了准备学习游泳了？”马利克忍不住揶揄两句。  
阿泰尔扁了扁嘴巴，一脸嫌弃地回答：“即使我会，也绝不会想在色法尔月月亏的日子里下水，像即将冻死的老狗一样僵硬，湿嗒嗒地走在大马士革直道上，等着被巡逻的士兵抓住。”  
“事实上你并不会游泳，而且水路的看守是整座城市最松懈的。”  
“那是因为几百年以来没有傻瓜会在涨水季节从那扇门穿过，水位达到最高的时候会封闭船只的进出口。”  
察觉到黑袍男人眉宇间始终不散的疑惑，阿泰尔递出了进一步的提示纸条：“所以大马士革的统治者们大约没有认真探查过沿河的那些老废墟的秘密。”  
一幅幅手绘地图像会飞的魔毯从宣教长脑内的沙海上空掠过，投下清晰的影子。片刻后，男人给出了支持对方推测的回答：“坊间流传着关于废墟的各种故事。好几百年前，罗姆人、西里西亚人和塞浦路斯人的大海船在贝鲁特登陆，等到一年中河水流向发生逆转、变得和尼罗河同向的时候，他们会换用更小的船只分装香料，顺着巴拉达河漂到大马士革，就地建立起港口、交易市场还有祭祀的神庙。法拉杰曾经告诉我，因为当地人笃信那些石头是亚当*时代留下的，是神圣的也是罪恶的。即使是建造新房子缺乏石料，宁愿绕远取材卡松山，也没有人会想去触碰禁忌。”把水袋还给阿泰尔，马利克得出了推论，“你是不是认为存在着密道，可以让我们不用泅水不用爬墙？”  
阿泰尔点点头，同伴没有第一时间砸过来嘲讽是个好兆头。  
记忆这种玩意，跟滑溜溜的鱼一样，想要握住的时候却总是抓不牢。马利克来来回回想了好几遍，像是在自言自语梳理思路，“好像是有过一条通道，在早些年的刺客地图有标记……可能吧，诶，记忆总是不靠谱的，还是地图最实在了。我以前喜欢把密道画成米斯尔*的马斯塔巴的那种样子，代表‘此处很神秘’‘魔法巫术注意’……没错，我的确画过一个在大马士革的地图上，法拉杰检查的时候还吓唬过我，说地下通道连接着火池地狱，那还不是最后的终点……”  
宣教长的声音中断了，阿泰尔大气也不敢出，期待地盯着。马利克变化着的惊讶表情像是终于捉住了狡猾兔子的尾巴，而拼命摇晃最高导师胳膊的劲头却像是挖出了所罗门神殿的约柜。  
“亚当！我怎么才想起来，密道的终点是卡松山的‘血洞’，该隐杀死亚伯的地方，正在我们脚下！”

 

*阿勒颇的贝赫·阿丁·阿布·阿尔迈哈桑，历史人物，萨拉丁的朋友兼书记官，萨拉丁传记的作者。  
*古兰经里对亚当的称呼通常写作阿丹，这里就从简了。  
*米斯尔（Misr），阿拉伯人对埃及的称呼。


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 在机场，排版就随意吧，大家新年快乐。

“有句话我要说在前头。”

马利克注视着对面的黎凡特刺客最高导师，脸上分明写着“事关重大请认真对待”。刚刚从柴火灰烬里捞出来的无酵面饼被两只手指夹住，男人正鼓着腮帮子吹表面的灰，于是他保持着姿势不动了，仿佛是贴在岩壁上的壁虎那般模样。笨拙的模样虽然有点蠢，但也实在是可爱，于是耶路撒冷宣教长故意拖延了一小会，直到阿泰尔意识到对方有耍自己的嫌疑、眉间皱起来，他才装模作样地说下去：“如果血洞里有秘道只是传说，或者，即使不是虚假消息，但是秘道里无法正常通行……”他眨了眨眼睛，因为阿泰尔没有进一步的给出反应，于是只好说下去，“我们需要后备方案。”

“现在的我是不会同意折返游泳或者爬城墙的建议。”

略带金黄色的熟面饼被撕开的瞬间，肉眼可见的热气团腾起在日落前变冷的空气中。阿泰尔把充当晚餐的食物递给同伴，马利克没有立刻伸手接住，“你还有更好的提议？”

“可以去太阳门，和商人、朝圣者一道等待进城的禁令解除。”

“我友情提醒一下，你还记得我们是在执行任务中吗？”

“呵，你想告诉我时间是极为宝贵的东西吗？”抖了抖尚还热乎着的面饼，粉末和微尘夹杂在渐渐淡薄下去的奶香味中飘散开来，白袍男人笑道，“要是你再废话下去，我只知道一点，你的晚饭就要冷得像隔夜的马粪一样硬邦邦了。”

阿泰尔在面饼的一面涂上薄薄的白脂状奶油，重新在微弱的火苗上翻烤了片刻，原本翘起来的外皮顿时软化下来，撒了点香料之后再卷了卷递出去。这一次马利克没有再拒绝，虽然他在咀嚼时像牙疼一样不怎么高兴，而阿泰尔很明显热衷于围观同伴牙疼的样子，兴致勃勃地盯着他的脸看，搞得马利克不得不移开视线，加快速度咽下去，片刻之后便露出了被噎住的痛苦表情。白袍男人毫不掩饰地笑出了声，拧开水袋，再走过去一边拍着对方的后背，一边用半开玩笑的口吻说：“难道……实际上你不愿意走血洞？卡比尔和哈比尔*的古老诅咒让勇敢的阿塞夫也感到害怕了吗？”

黑袍男人气急之下用手肘捣向刺客导师的侧腰，“该死的，我在跟你讨论正经事！”

“马利克，我也不是在开玩笑。我们下定决心冒险，就没有理由再去备选一条折中的、保守的道路。”

气息顺畅之后，黑袍男人喃喃道：“尽快赶到大马士革，是我们的任务。”

阿泰尔摇了摇头，“大马士革到底是来自谁要求的任务？整个黎凡特刺客组织里最有权发布任务的人现在正站在你眼前，那个人到耶路撒冷之后只交给过你一个任务，而那根黑色的羽毛正在你的口袋里。”

他拉起长袍坐到马利克身边，捋了捋同伴被山风吹乱的额发。亲密的举动让马利克有些不适应，下意识地往后挪了挪，可是阿泰尔按住了他的动作，没有穿戴护甲的手掌直接贴上他的额头，就像是无声的命令，命令男人必须正视自己的国王。

“契约和鸽子的情报就是巧合，我就是这么认为。当然你有权思考纸片的背后是否隐藏着阴谋。越是靠近大马士革，你就越是显得焦躁不安，情绪正在阻碍你思考。如果是平时你可能早就察觉了，大马士革东门不是无意义的选择，我们就不如借机拖延下去，试探对方的底线，逼迫对方从暗处现身。”

短暂的默不作声，阿泰尔有点疲惫地叹了口气，他已经把一路上反复考虑的东西都掏出来说了，那些理由其实很牵强，甚至可以说漏洞百出，马利克·阿塞夫一定会竭力反对，可是即使如此，直觉在鼓舞着他迈出大胆而狂妄的步伐。

不出所料，马利克很快就打破了沉默，用一如既往顽固的口吻批评道：“阿泰尔，你思考问题太过草率，也太过理想。敌人怎么可能按照你的安排行事？我必须要考虑内容的风险，究竟是可能对我们有利的情报，还是一个陷阱！”

阿泰尔被逗乐了，“谁知道呢？我们要坐在这里猜一晚上吗？如果真的是陷阱，你打算怎么办？我们现在就收拾下山，回耶路撒冷抽一壶水烟压压惊？”

黑袍男人非常不高兴地甩开了环在自己肩上的胳膊，阿泰尔顺势也蹲回了篝火前，调整了火堆上架着的铜壶的位置，让它受热更均匀一些。然后他再缓缓说下去：“事实上，我们当然要尽快赶到大马士革城里，有很多的理由逼迫我们必须要跟时间比赛，比如马斯亚夫的位置不能一直空着，比如圣殿骑士们会随着局势变化作出什么惊人的举动，比如尽快探查清楚苏丹的病情。你想要多少，我都可以列举出来，但绝不是因为有人在黑暗中抛出一张小纸条就想呼唤‘秃鹫’。”

阿泰尔回头看着马利克，眼中仿佛驻留着火焰，炽烈的，绝对的，不可违逆的。

耶路撒冷宣教长愣了一下，低下头小声嘀咕着“结果还不是一样的”。正好壶里沸腾了起来，刺客导师用袍子下摆裹住壶柄，把两人的杯子倒满。刺鼻的酸涩味道弥漫在暮色中，远方地平线上沉淀的厚重色彩仿佛是从杯中满溢出的黑色汤药。

“结果当然不会是相同的，”阿泰尔当然听见了同伴的嘟囔，满不在乎地说，“你可是跟黎凡特最厉害的刺客在一起旅行。”

加了草药的热茶下肚，四肢迅速暖和了起来。阿泰尔重新佩戴上护甲和武器，根据南边黑门山的影子重新确定了血洞的方位，马利克则浇灭了火堆，整理好行囊。白袍男人哈了口气在手心，用力搓揉了几把，拍了拍自己有些冰凉的脸颊，然后回贴黑袍男人的脸上。

“你只要听从我的声音、我的命令就可以了，不要去理会其他角落传来的杂音。”

抿了下嘴角，马利克从鼻腔深处挤出胃疼一样哼哼，“包括你睡着了说的梦话？那些唠唠叨叨，自怨自艾，抱头哭痛说自己没办法当个合格的领导者？”

白色兜帽下咧开了大大的笑容。

“当然包括，只要你愿意听啊，我的朋友。”

※

色法尔月到第一个春月的日子里，能明显感觉白昼和夜晚长度的变化。北面墙壁上金针的影子还不到日晷的刻度的四分之一，距离第四次昏礼还有点时间。苏丹的书记官贝赫·阿丁站在宽大的弓形窗框后，眺望着布置精巧的北角庭院，橘子树的叶片在数天以来的雨水洗刷之下摆脱了冬日的阴霾，变得油亮而富有生机，桃红色的暮光和飞扶壁的宏大阴翳填满了树枝的空隙。外面的世界充满了温暖的气息，如果贝赫·阿丁不回过头的话，他可以选择一直沉浸在诗人们最喜欢的吟唱氛围里。

在房间的尽头萨拉丁刚刚睡着了。经历了多日的高烧和咳嗽之后，年迈的苏丹终是体力耗尽陷入了沉睡，这并不是什么好兆头，尤其是他召集大臣们写下了遗愿之后。因为不能再承受半点风寒，仆人们把他的卧榻安置在远离窗户的一侧。高耸的屋顶垂挂下来许许多多的香油灯，它们的影子笼罩在阿尤布家族的最高统治者身上，而日光却被强迫止步于窗台之下，这间屋子仿佛被强行分割出了生死的界限。

惴惴不安的书记官正巧站在那道黑白分明的细线上。

听闻到衣袍摩擦地毯的悉簌声音，贝赫·阿丁转身看见了自己一直在等的人，于是赶紧弯腰行礼，“阿夫代亲王。”

“你需要改口称呼了，不打算现在练习一下吗，贝赫·阿丁？父亲早上已经起草过了文书，很快我将是大马士革的埃米尔了。”

包裹着全黑的长袍，腰上悬挂着黄金鞘的弯刀，阿夫代下巴上的胡子被仔细修剪过，看上去精神奕奕。可是在书记官看来这身装束和从王子口中吐出的话语太过于轻浮，只有埃米尔身份的角色在正式场合才能做此番打扮，而现在他们是在大马士革清真寺的屋檐下，在他病重的父亲床榻前。于是书记官极为谨慎地再次行了个礼，说道：“我会等待那一天的来临，亲王陛下。”

年轻一代的阿尤布家长子对于父亲旧臣的顽固早已厌倦，于是不耐烦挥了挥手。书记官偶然瞥见戴在王子右手上的权戒多了一枚，那个样式和颜色是他再熟悉不过的大马士革城的印戒，于是他忍不住猜测对方是否是故意向自己强调身份。所幸的是无聊的试探就此打住了，阿夫代把话题转向了正题：“我让你回家休息，你匆匆折返回来，说有紧要的事情要私下跟我通报。”平述代替了疑问的语气，阿夫代交叠胳膊堆在胸前，等待书记官的解释。

“是关于你的叔叔，阿迪勒阁下的事情。在我回家的途中，他邀请我谈了一些有关苏丹遗嘱的问题。”

“哦，你说吧。”

轻率的态度和口吻，还有放松肩膀的细微动作，书记官确信不是自己的错觉，难道真的像阿迪勒所说的，阿夫代王子并不认为自己叔叔是个巨大的威胁？在缺乏经验的亲王眼中，大约能被称为眼中钉的只有继承了富饶的米斯尔的弟弟吧。于是贝赫·阿丁把从阿迪勒·阿尤布处听来的原话全部托出，就在他讲述的过程中，年轻的王子甚至毫不掩饰地打了个呵欠。

“叔叔如果想寻求可靠的联盟，以便在未来挑战我们兄弟的地位，那么他找错了地方。”年轻人刻意转动了两圈天青石的印章戒指，“这里是大马士革，我的大马士革，叙利亚和巴勒斯坦的中心，所有的埃米尔已经向我宣誓效忠了。而他不过是在狮子身边等着捡食碎肉的秃鹫。父亲对于他跟法兰克人走得太近的行为早就感到不满，所以借机剥夺了他在亚历山大和福斯塔特的统治权，只是把位于最前线的卡拉克城堡交给了他。跟理查王*作战的时候你去过那一带，对吧？细小又贫瘠的领地，就像是干瘪又顽强的椰枣核。如果我是他，我会在掌握着大马士革和福斯塔特的人中间选一名结成盟友，而不是试图反抗我们中间的任何一人。”从房间的这一头踱步到另外一头，熏香炉中飘起的白烟亦步亦趋跟随着阿夫代的脚步，他突然停下回头问：“有人已经跟他秘密结盟了吗？”

“应该有，但是他没有告诉我都是谁。”

“那么你自己呢，贝赫·阿丁？”

书记官望向萨拉丁沉睡的角落，然后郑重其事地俯首回答。

“没有。”

※

卡松山环抱着几乎半个大马士革的外围，所幸的是阿泰尔和马利克的目的地并不难找。除了人类历史上第一桩谋杀案的可怕典故之外，血洞更多时候被山民们奉为祈雨的神圣场所，也就必然有开辟好的道路通往祭坛。

光线彻底被收敛到地平线之下，大地任由黑暗模糊掉她所有的棱角和外形，月亮和群星羞怯地隐匿在幕布后，无法帮助挑灯赶路的男人们照亮前路，唯有大马士革城遥远且稀薄的灯火在马利克·阿塞夫的眼中闪烁，犹如铺就在天堂大门前的细腻金砂。

香膏的味道在空气中越来越浓郁的时候，他们意识到终于接近目标地点了，便加快了步伐。血洞位于近山脊背的一处突出的鸟形整岩上，端正地朝向大马士革西面，足以鸟瞰全程参与全城。如果说茉莉之城拥有天堂的美称，那么血洞便是堕落的开端，地狱在上，伊甸园在下，不能不说是一种有趣的讽刺。

绕过散落着祭品和石块的祭坛，山洞本身并不深邃也不宽广，仅仅只是能入内躲雨的程度，所以疑似入口的地方发现起来很容易。一道几乎是垂直的裂缝垣

成在西面的石壁，就像是被哥利亚的巨斧劈开般骇人，缝隙延伸到地面，经年累月的雨水冲刷形成了一道沟渠，令人不由自主地联想到“大地裂开，接受了你弟弟的血，你在地上必受诅咒”。

阿泰尔咂了咂嘴巴，“没有其他的可能了，唯一像秘道入口的就是它了。马利克你觉得呢？”

宣教长抬高了提灯的胳膊，侧着脑袋贴在石壁上看了一阵，再冲着罅隙里喊了一声，片刻后回头说道：“站在外面看不清楚里面的情况，裂缝后的空间应该不小，声音虽然没有回转，但是能感觉得出来在向深处扩散。必须要进去探个路。”

“谁？”

黑袍男人瞪着他，他瞪着裂缝，答案不言而喻。

裂口勉强能够一个成年人把自己挤进去——在脱掉所有武器、腰带、斗篷、罩袍的前提下，阿泰尔觉得先前的晚餐还应该再少吃半个无酵饼少喝半杯茶——自己呼出的气息几乎是立刻反弹到脸上，背脊被粗粝的岩石刮得生疼。他用尽一切办法蠕动前进，想象着自己就是山涧里横行螃蟹，而不是被卡在石缝里的黎凡特刺客导师，男人不敢去想如果继续深入里面更狭窄或者无法通行，自己究竟要怎么脱身的问题。

马利克在男人的鹰眼视觉里变成了一道细长的蓝色影子，填满了出口的位置，他提高了油灯，不痛不痒地朝刺客导师喊道：“你已经走过一半了。”

居然才一半吗！白袍男人恨恨地要紧了牙，而马利克显然误读了同伴的情绪，继续不温不火地说：“走得太慢了，你一跨进耶路撒冷分部的大门我就觉得你长胖了，阿泰尔。肚子上的肉阻碍了你行动的敏捷。”

忍无可忍的男人回头反讥：“你一直坐在书案前，你才是真的胖了一圈。少在哪那嘲笑我，看你怎么穿过来！”

“如果你能顺利爬过去，不需要我去找人来救你的话，再考虑我的问题。”

“我不会出手帮你的。”

不知道是不是吵架时格外用力的缘故，不知不觉中阿泰尔已经挪到了窄缝的尽头，他抠住边缘的着力点，伸长脖子，怒吼一声把自己拽了出去。外面的宣教长突然失去了同伴的身影和回音，大喊了几声阿泰尔。

“喂，马利克。”

白袍的影子在黑黢黢的尽头格外鲜明，光源明明擎在马利克的手中，他居然会觉得阿泰尔才是真正在发光的事物。

“这一次我们居然赌赢了，这里真的存在着密道。”

 

*卡比尔和哈比尔=该隐和亚伯

*历史上阿拉伯人对狮心王理查一世的称呼为Malik Ric，音译下来接近理卡王，这里还是取英语翻译。


	5. Chapter 5

岩石罅隙的另外一头传来连续不断的布料摩擦和金属碰撞的声响，想必是阿泰尔已经把两人身上脱下的装备转移到了角落，唯一还留在密道外的就只是马利克·阿塞夫本人了。  
单薄的棉衫因为失去外袍和宽腰带的束缚而像风帆般鼓胀起来，夜里的低温让他打了好几个冷颤。借着火把飘忽的光芒，他低头望向露在底袍外的脚丫子，突然意识到已经好几年没有干过这么荒唐的冒险勾当了。自己怎么就一时脑热赞成了密道的方案？泅水或者别的进城方案风险明显要低许多，如果是在平时马利克绝不可能会在有两条常规途径时还考虑第三条。所以问题到底出在什么地方？  
“马利克，你在磨叽什么？快点进来。”  
高大的白色影子在黑暗和光明的界线上来回晃动。马利克不由地挑了下眉梢，没错，所有的问题都出在阿泰尔·伊本-拉阿哈德这个男人身上！  
“闭嘴，整个大马士革都能听见你的呱噪。”  
他把身躯侧转跨入了缝隙。一开始空隙还有些回转的余地，越是向里行走，前后的岩壁越发贪婪地贴靠上来，吞噬男人身上散发出的热量。他聚集起力量奋起反抗，想要尽快摆脱寒冷的纠缠，可是他立刻意识到仅有的那条右臂能提供给自己的支撑太过于有限，明明已经抠住了岩石的裂缝，却无法使出足够的力量把自己从地狱中拉出去。于是他不断地挣扎，挤压，被压迫的胸腔无法发出咆哮；直到声音从有光的一端传来，震动起他的鼓膜。  
“马利克！喂！”  
被叫到名字的男人眨了眨眼睛，视线落在对方的脸上。阿泰尔把自己重新挤进了岩缝，认真地说：“你看，我就说过你长胖了，所以被卡住了。”  
马利克用力拍了两下岩壁，以示愤怒，如果不是被石壁卡住，大约他已经跳起来跟阿泰尔干架了。挑衅的那方像是毫无自觉，一面轻笑出声，一面捉住同伴的手掌：“想要顺利跨进天堂的门槛是有技巧的。往后退一步，你仔细摸摸周围的岩石走向就明白了。”  
马利克很快就了解了同伴的意思。先把一条腿抬高，从腰际位置最宽的缝隙跨过去，然后调整上半身的角度，转动肩膀，小心翼翼又柔软地把自己从中央稍宽的缝隙中间穿出。小小的胜利让男人放松了警惕，冷不防脚下出现了意外的落差，这个时候阿泰尔及时上前一步扶住他的肩膀，马利克几乎被阿泰尔拥抱住，两个人还不得不维持着微妙的姿势摇摇摆摆地倒退行走。这种意外而来的感觉很奇妙，耶路撒冷宣教长觉得自己仿佛是一只巨大的白煮蛋，被阿泰尔牢牢地掌控在手中。  
当岩壁向四周扩散开来、他们终于站在足够宽敞的地面上时，两人似乎同时松了口气，赶紧分开到安全的距离。阿泰尔举着火把踢了一脚叮铃咣啷的武器们，撇了下嘴角对马利克说道：“第一关算是顺利通过了，不过谁知道秘道深处还有什么不可思议的存在！”  
黑发男人嘲笑道：“也许蹲伏着一只斯芬克斯呢。”  
“斯芬克斯只不过是个头比较大的猫而已。”刺客导师无所谓地“喵”了一声，“我比较担心法拉杰会不会在大马士革刺客分部等得太久，变成了一只陶罐。”用脚尖勾起堆在地上的外袍，阿泰尔熟练地捞起来。从一堆乱揉的衣服里分出了马利克的黑袍，于是他把袍子抛了过去，“赶紧穿上衣服，我们还有任务在身。”  
嘴里嘟囔了句“不需要你废话”，宣教长把棉质的长袍搭在左侧的肩头，一点点拂去上面染到的灰尘以及阿泰尔的脚印；而后他把衣服挂在肩膀后垂下去，张嘴咬住衣领的部位，右手再摸索着拎起袖管，准备先把残肢套进去。两年多以来的每一个日出，马利克都是一个人如此穿戴整齐、出现在耶路撒冷分部的众人面前，他早已摆脱了起初的暴躁愤懑情绪，变得适应而自如；所以当有人伸出手接过衣袍、将他从不自然的动作中解放出来的时候，马利克的确惊讶了。  
阿泰尔还没有穿上防风的外袍和皮甲，充当中衣的伊兰长袍松松垮垮地穿着，看上去完全不合身，像是随便用一条面粉口袋挖了三个洞就把自己塞了进去。不合适的衣衫是因为马斯亚夫严格实行简朴的集体生活，没有人能够拥有特别定制的任务衣服，包括最高导师也不能例外。  
男人拉起的袖子，小心翼翼地套上马利克的左臂，像是如果触碰到就会疼痛般谨慎。那里的伤口早已愈合长好，所以究竟是谁还会痛呢？  
马利克一言不发地任由同伴帮自己穿戴，抚平后背的褶子，直到阿泰尔站到他跟前的时候，他们谁也没有说半个字。把武器们丢给马利克自行处理之后，阿泰尔开始收拾自己。黑发男人眼看着宽松的衣袍被拉拽，折叠，收紧，腰带和悬挂武器的皮具勾勒出男人粗犷如山脊棱线般的背部曲线，而火把在仄闭空间里制造出的阴影加深了那些强而有力的线条。  
“我可以自己做到的。”他站在阿泰尔身后，如此说到。  
“我知道。”阿泰尔没有回头，而是娴熟地把鹰首长剑固定到腰际左侧。  
黑发男人挺直了背脊，抿了下嘴唇，再次宣告：“我根本不需要你的帮忙，这两年以来我都是自己……”  
白袍的刺客导师突然回身正正地面对宣教长。马利克以为对方会说出什么惊世骇俗的话，而后者只是伸手取走了他握住的匕首，然后重重斜插回到马利克的腰带上。  
“我当然知道。”他举高胳膊，扭头故意看向自己身后，“所以能请你抬个手，帮我调整下背后的武器位置么？我老是觉得飞刀的捆绑绳被弯刀压住了。”  
马利克按照男人的吩咐，把武器和皮具调整到了应该在的位置，阿泰尔的声音从前面传到男人的耳中：“也总是有一个人也无法做到的事情，对吧？”说完之后，他还顺势舒展了一下胳膊，“比如，你现在突然觉得背上有点痒痒的，但是怎么都够不着，怎么办呢？”  
说着打趣的话，阿泰尔当然看不见此时此刻马利克脸上的表情，但是他确信自己完全不需要回头去确认。他感觉到马利克报复性地用先前加诸在他身上同样的力道回敬自己，用力拍在后背上，然后收起那股力量再轻轻地推了一把。  
“够了，给我闭嘴，我们还要赶路的。最高导师，带路吧。”  
在确保没有多余痕迹被遗留下之后，两人开始了在地下穿梭的新冒险。阿泰尔理所当然地举着火把走在前面，马利克亦步亦趋保持着五步左右的距离，他们保持着几乎一致的步调，宣教长踩着最高导师影子的尾巴尖儿，而他本人仿佛也是阿泰尔身后的影子。  
相较于卡松山表面的山势，山里的这条通道出乎意料的平缓，它不断地折弯，旋转，极大程度地缓解了陡然下降的坡度，就像是一条沉睡在山脉核心位置的巨蟒，男人们脚踏过它一节节的脊骨，惴惴不安地祈祷它大张的口舌能引导自己抵达天堂之城的门前。  
有阿泰尔领路，马利克·阿塞夫便分出些闲暇的精神观察起这条通道的内里。先前在入口处的天然壁障已然被人工的痕迹一扫空，最明显的便是甬道顶部在每一个转角或者下沉的位置都有结实的木制结构托起支撑，虽然有些因为年久失修而垮下来，东倒西歪的木架卡在甬道里，仿佛一只只倒错的、交叉的十字架，形成了古怪又令人不安的风景。他们不得不低头、弯腰或者扭曲着才能通行。  
黑袍男人短暂地驻足观察废墟的细部，惊讶于坍塌并不是因为腐朽造成的。他抚摸过雪松木的表面，手指残留下非木质的光滑触感，可能做过某种极为特殊的处理，普通的防腐油脂应该是疙疙瘩瘩的，自己应该在哪里见过这种光滑的处理技术，如果有更多的光线就可以进一步……  
本来渐渐远去的光明，回应男人的希望，又转到了马利克跟前。发现同伴没有跟上来时，阿泰尔折返了。他举着火把蹲在不至于失手引发火灾的位置，尽量照亮马利克的视野范围。从脚下随意捡出一段碎片，吹掉表面的浮层，木料表皮像被阴影笼罩般黯淡，阿泰尔简单地瞥了一眼便丢给同伴。“雪松，做过防腐处理。”言毕，他打了个喷嚏，“那股特殊的味道现在还能闻到一点。”  
马利克凑近嗅了嗅，顿时露出了跟同伴一模一样的臭脸，“像淤积在河底的烂泥。”  
“耐心点，不要被臭味欺骗了，你再仔细闻闻，这些木头里夹杂着没药乳香的气味。不像是罗马人的技术，他们的水平可没办法让木头坚持到现在。也许是更为南边的古老方法。你有观察过岩石的开凿方向么？凿痕大部分是自里向外，说明是从大马士革内城向外推进的工程。要么他们原本就知道有这么一条天然的通道可以加工，要么……”  
“他们是为了挖出什么东西而凿穿了半个大马士革的地下？”不可置信地摇头，可是又提不出更多靠谱的假设，马利克把话题引回到眼前，“更为南边的地区，我所知的高超的工匠们多半来自海港城市，比如阿什克伦，加扎，亚历山大里亚，在他们中间还流传着古老的、据说是神赐的秘密技法。”  
“谁知道呢，但是足以说明这条隧道的年头足够久远……也许非常非常久远。”  
刺客导师站起来，伸出手拉起了宣教长。浅褐色的眼睛划过马利克·阿塞夫的左臂，然后固定在那张脸上。  
“久远到让我回忆起一个我们都不会开心的地方。”  
马利克的眉宇间因为惊讶舒展开来，而后又因为记忆复苏而紧张地蹙起。  
“……所罗门神殿吗？”  
阿泰尔的手指在空气中来回摇晃，摇曳不定的火焰和凝固迟滞的空气加深了动作的残影，让马利克有种不真实的恍惚感。  
“这种防腐的手法，味道，拱顶加固的方式……”  
刺客导师把火把举得高过头顶，试图让同僚对这一惊人结论有个自我判断。马利克来回走动了二十多步，强迫自己观察。他必须同意阿泰尔的一个看法，不管像或者不像，这都不会是愉快的体验。他很想闭上眼睛、呵斥阿泰尔不要胡思乱想、赶紧离开，但是刺客的本能强制地按住他的脖颈，不允许他移开视线，于是他只能停下站定。  
“所罗门神殿的规模比这里庞大太多，后来维修的痕迹太重，目前我没办法认同你的结论。不过回到耶路撒冷之后我会想办法对神殿进行一次彻底的勘察。”接着宣教长用力跺跺脚，催促道，“阿泰尔，现在我们应该走了。”  
两人再一次出发，他们不约而同地回避了先前的话题，偶尔聊一些日常还有黎凡特各个分部里无伤大雅的八卦流言，琐碎，细小，仿佛是流淌在岩石缝隙间的溪水潺潺，带着自我催眠的效果。隧道的坡度不断下降，千篇一律的岩壁景观也变得格外枯燥，时间和丈量失去了具体的概念，也许是为了保留体力和水份，也许是疲惫，两人之间的交谈也开始减少，行走迈步也有些麻木。为了让同伴保持清醒，阿泰尔总会时不时故意提起一些话题，逼迫马利克同自己对话；后者刚开始还会认真回答，渐渐地变得含混不清，最后连阿泰尔的话里似乎刻意强调了一些东西，他也来不及反应，思维像落进油碗里的蒲公英，迟缓了起来。  
“马利克，你有在听我说么？”  
黑袍男人没有回答，依然埋头迈步，完全没有注意到前面的刺客已经停下来，为了躲开，他赶紧闪向另外一侧，却因为看不清楚地面情况差点一头撞上岩壁。这个意外倒是让马利克清醒了一些，于是他粗鲁地吼道：“你……在干什么？为什么突然停下来？”  
阿泰尔口气平和地说：“所以你根本没有听到我说的话。”  
“什么玩意？你……”  
垂死挣扎的火焰失去了伸长脖子最后哀鸣的力气，倏地消失在男人们的视野里，连袅袅升起的苍白灵魂也被黑暗一口吞没。  
“我说的，就是这个，我警告过了两遍，你完全没有注意到。”  
刺客导师的声音和气息从马利克·阿塞夫的正面传来，嗓音里夹杂着不休不眠特有的沙哑。“听我说马利克，我知道我们都非常劳累，骑行赶路，躲避沿途的盘查，翻越卡松山，因为我该死的建议不得不在地下冒险，现在没有了火把终点不知道还有多远。如果你认为这是我招来的麻烦，我会考虑诚恳地接受你的责难……”他停下片刻，舔了舔起皮的嘴角，“在抵达大马士革之后。”  
“没错。”马利克悻悻地答道，“我当然知道揍人要分时间地点场合。现在你打算怎么办？”  
“跟着我。”  
完全的黑暗带来完全无法目视的不适感，马利克只能凭借触觉知道面前的人把一段布料塞进了自己手里，摸上去像是刺客们捆在腰间的垂布。阿泰尔应该是往前走了几步，因为布条被拉直了起来，于是黑袍男人紧追上去。不过刺客导师再一次折返，抽出更长的一段拴在马利克的手腕上，再叮嘱他一定要抓牢，注意聆听自己的声音，如果道路上有障碍阿泰尔会扫清或者出声提醒。  
小心翼翼地走出一段平直距离后，耶路撒冷宣教长发酵的好奇心驱使他发问：“所以你能在黑暗中看见道路？”  
刺客导师始终刻意把脚步踏得很重，坑道的结构有效地反射加强了声响，虽然会进一步削弱体力，可是马利克分辨起来就轻松多了。  
“算不上是‘看’，更像是某种感知。就算在有光的时候，我也不认为自己能看得到如此多的东西，比如另外一间房间里的敌人，埋在地下的密函盒子，天上鸟雀飞行的轨迹，还有人的情绪波动。拉希德丁·锡南说这是叫做‘鹰眼’的天赋。”  
“你可以预知敌人的行动、方位，依靠‘鹰眼’成为顶尖刺客。”  
“这不是没有代价的。最近我才明白这个道理，虽然有人很早就警告过，‘没有人能无缘无故得到幸运女神的垂青’，但是我没有听进去，她说我在将来还会付出更大的代价。”  
马利克沉默了几个心跳的时间，“阿泰尔，你应该去找那个发出警告的人忏悔，求她收回诅咒，而不是对着我唠唠叨叨。”  
宣教长以为刺客会继续接下去——阿泰尔也的确发出了一些细碎的音节，最终还是没组织成句子——为了回避令人难受的尴尬，马利克自顾自地嘟囔着，拽了下手腕上的布条：“算了，至少‘鹰眼’可以让你找到路，而我现在跟瞎子没什么两样。”  
阿泰尔打趣的声音从前面飘来：“即使看不见也不准闭上眼睛，闭眼会很快就睡过去。”  
“你对瞎子的要求真高。”  
“‘我要引瞎子行不认识的路，领他们走不知道的路；在他们面前使黑暗变为光明，使弯曲变为平直。’”  
“闭嘴吧，你这个假先知以赛亚。”佯装呵斥，马利克还是在最后笑出了声。  
不久之后平缓的道路结束，取而代之的是向上的坡道，因为几乎没有转弯而显得崎岖陡峭。两人不由地猜测变化是否意味着已经接近地面或者出口，强行振作精神、加快步伐。这对于缺一条胳膊的马利克而言并不轻松，脚下因为碎石打滑第三次、几乎扯着阿泰尔一起滚下山坡，他开始在脑内酝酿让最高导师先行一步的提议，即使对方一定会强烈反对。  
“喂，我有一个……”  
没有继续说下去，是因为男人发现手中的布条忽然松垮，意味着领路人停下来了，于是他也不得不摇摇晃晃地站定。片刻后阿泰尔回身连拖带拽，把马利克拉到身边，脚底踩到水平的地面让马利克心下安稳了许多，“你看到出口了？”  
“实话说，我看到了斯芬克斯。”  
“哦，道路尽头蹲伏着一头斯芬克斯，喵喵喵。”  
随口开了句玩笑，马利克却意识到阿泰尔没有笑起来，他感觉到刺客解开了他们之间的纽带，拔出武器在手，一步步地远离。他压低声音喊了对方的名字，而阿泰尔则只是回以“嘘”要求马利克安静。也许是陷阱，也许有危险，目不能视的焦虑又一次像海潮般上涨，直到金属敲击石头的响声从阿泰尔离去的方向传来，富有节奏，暗示着警戒结束。  
“所以那究竟是什么？”黑袍男人扶着墙壁缓慢地移动。  
“我不是说了么，斯芬克斯。”长剑重新入鞘，阿泰尔知道同伴在黑暗中看不见，依然摆了个鬼脸，“不过我又没说过它是活的。”  
“你拔出了剑，我还以为你要扑上去跟斯芬克斯英勇战斗。”  
“那是出于谨慎，防止有陷阱机关。现在一尊古老的斯芬克斯石雕把道路堵住了，边缘有一些缝隙，雕像背后也许有道路，但是我不认为我们能钻过去；想搬开难度也很大，基座的一部分已经埋在沙子下了。”  
“还是变成最糟糕的情况。”终于摸到了跟粗粝墙壁完全不同质感的石料，冰凉的触感，光滑却不失力道的雕刻线条，马利克决定放任自己靠着斯芬克斯的休息一阵，“或者这头斯芬克斯会让我们猜个谜题，如果回答正确，她就会起身让出道路？”  
“她？”阿泰尔正趴在岩壁跟前，一寸寸往上摸索寻找机关，像兔子一样竖起了耳朵，“谜题？”  
“我觉得我没说错吧，雌性的斯芬克斯。看不见，我只能大致摸了下正面的轮廓，下巴很短、没有胡子，背部似乎有翅膀雕刻的痕迹。黎凡特的斯芬克斯多数都有着鲜明的大胡子，这头大约是罗马或者更早些时候的雕塑，而只有他们才会认为斯芬克斯是女性。”不同寻常的安静，让马利克心底扬起了莫名的希望，“阿泰尔，你是不是想到了什么？”  
“马斯亚夫的地下书库里有很多奇怪的记录，在某个孟菲斯城的学者所撰写的书卷里提到过斯芬克斯这种怪物。”  
男人的声音从先前地方转移到了雕像的正前方，似乎在拨开沙土。那家伙到底抓住了什么线索？心生疑惑的马利克循声凑过去，即使不明所以，还是动手帮忙。  
“怪物总是伏卧在法老们的陵墓前。”  
“守卫死者的沉睡？”  
“不，书卷说法老认为死亡才是开端，所以斯芬克斯们总是出现在陵墓前神道的最前面。”阿泰尔喋喋不休，但是没停下手上的动作，“很多人参与探讨了斯芬克斯的来历，他们对比了法老的斯芬克斯和罗马人的斯芬克斯。北方的学者认为斯芬克斯是凶暴的怪物，因为它的名字是来源于‘扼杀’，就像真正的狮子那样勇猛，但是来自大河上游的人坚持说斯芬克斯是一种……幻象。”  
男人短暂思考了一下，应当如何解释抽象的概念，“就像在穿越沙漠时望见的海市蜃楼，那些景象并不在我们看见的位置，但它们也是存在的。幻象是眼睛对心的欺骗。”  
“你解释得仿佛是另外一版本的‘万般皆虚妄’。”  
沙土被挖开了一个大坑，男人们的手接触到了跟斯芬克斯同样质地坚硬的石头，那是斯芬克斯的左前爪。令他们异常惊讶的是那只左爪的无名指位置空缺出了一块切口整齐的凹槽。阿泰尔贴在地上谨慎地在边缘检查过几遍后，摘下了自己左臂下的袖刃，毫不犹豫地卡进了凹槽口。  
“万般皆虚妄，诸事皆可行。”男人口气郑重地念出了完整的信条。  
咔嗒。  
袖刃的小机关被激活，修长的刀刃快速地被弹出，而槽口里暗藏的机关推动了什么更为庞大的东西，在男人们的脚下和头顶上方的岩石里同时蠕动了起来，距离并不怎么富裕的空间因此而发出了令人战栗的共鸣，导致他们根本无法站立，纷纷摔倒在尘土里。  
阿泰尔勉强撑起上半身，在他的鹰眼视觉里，马利克身后的墙壁不知道什么时候出现了一块门扉大小的缺口，一股来势汹汹的能量正在左冲右突，笔直地朝着他们涌来。  
“马利克！”  
他无从知道宣教长是不是有躲开，因为在下一秒奔涌咆哮的水流迅速填满了整条通道。

  
大马士革刺客分部的负责人法拉杰没有被异常的震动吵醒，而是被陶罐子乒乒砰砰的响声惊醒的。  
“天啊，我的宝贝们！”  
他心急如焚地冲进分部的大厅，恰好看见一只浑身上下都在流淌滴水的双头怪物堵在通往中庭的大门前，因为推开门的动作过于粗暴，贴着墙角的陶罐和瓷器正在剧烈的摇晃。就在其中一只瓷器倒向地面的瞬间，怪物伸出了左脚，精准地垫在了罐子下面，化解了一场财产损失危机。  
“好险好险，真摔了不知道又要赔多少钱。”  
“愿你心宁平安，法拉杰兄弟。”  
怪物的其中一个头对着自己的脚丫子唏嘘，另外一个头则朝目瞪口呆的法拉杰问候道。接下来，发出问候的那爿跨进了刺客分部的门槛，怪物自然分裂成了两个躯体。  
法拉杰嘴里不知道念了几遍神啊，最终还是找回了正常的说话能力。  
“愿你们心宁平安，最高导师，还有马利克兄弟。”


	6. Chapter 6

苏丹的书记官彻夜未眠。  
毯子披在肩上，右手捏着木质光滑的泰斯比哈却久久没有拨动过一颗，熏香炉早就熄灭了，房间里光线晦暗，但是贝赫·阿丁的眼睛始终没有离开过跟前的经架。  
作为苏丹的文书掌管者，他能有幸拥有一本属于自己的古兰。而现在他有满腹的疑问，完全可以按照古老的占卜法向神圣的经卷寻求解答。但是他不敢，他迟疑，质问，暴躁，神经质，自问自答了整个晚上，依然不敢翻开脚边的羊皮卷。厚实的库尔德毛毯无法抵御来自思想深渊下的寒冷，为接下来一触即发的战争和自身的命运，他无法控制自己瑟瑟发抖。  
院落之外脚力牲畜们的嘶鸣和躁动逐渐响亮起来，紧闭的窗户轮廓也从昏暗的朦胧状态，变得线条明晰。贝赫·阿丁从未有过如此清醒的认识，认识到时间之神派出的使者正迈出步伐不断地逼近自己，一圈圈，一趟趟，环绕着住所外围的石墙，推开脆弱的房门，银色的金属刀鞘头擦过门框，哪怕赤脚踩踏在波斯地毯的地面上足音依然那么清晰，此时此刻它已然站在自己身后——  
书记官像是受到了惊吓般弹跳起来，换来的只是仆人的疑惑，“主人？时间到了，您该出门了。”  
上了年纪的学者花了点时间想明白了仆人口中提醒的事情。简单地梳理完毕，书记官把憔悴的神情收敛起来，强打起精神出门。街头巷尾已经有不少同样穿戴正式的男人们。今天是星期五，每座信仰安拉的城市都要举行大礼拜。所有人几乎都朝着大马士革清真寺的方向前进，他默不作声地跟随在人流的边缘走得很慢，一部分原因是盘腿久坐的后遗症，另一部分原因是他不想被熟人认出来被拉住交谈。不过依然有很多声音对学者不断地问候平安，他有时会点点头应付两句，有时干脆不说话，直到某个夹杂着外来口音的话语落入耳中。  
“愿你心宁平安，书记官。”  
贝赫·阿丁的精神为之一振，迅速回答道:“愿你心宁平安……”  
犹豫着究竟应该如何称呼才不至于暴露对方身份，来人看透了他的想法，先行做了个停的手势，书记官立刻闭上了嘴。  
“情况怎么样了？”  
“高热还在持续，昨天一整天苏丹都没有清醒过，情况跟十多年前围攻摩苏尔时的症状一模一样……”  
“对你的主人我向他致以最高礼仪的问候，不过你明白我关心的不是这些情报。”  
按捺住心底涌起的愤怒，深知自己在扮演什么样角色的书记官深吸一口气，平缓地说道：“苏丹重申遗嘱后，他们已经分别跟我交谈过了，都希望能得到我的宣誓效忠。”  
来人像是在思考什么停顿了片刻，“你会选择谁的橄榄枝呢，书记官？”  
学者抬起眼，反问道：“你觉得谁会接受递出你的长剑？”  
来人隐藏在缠头围巾阴影下的嘴角微微翘起，很快又隐没在阴暗中。  
“不是由他们来选择，而是世界唯一的真理在他们中间挑选行走在地上的代言者。”  
来人侧过头端详着贝赫·阿丁的表情，“我认为我们之所以还会冒极大的风险见面，就说明到现在为止你我的目的依然一致，所以不禁猜想，我们在选择的眼光应该也是相近的。我很期待你的判断，书记官。”  
当他们并肩转过街角之后，只剩下贝赫·阿丁步履蹒跚、心事重重地继续独行。

※

大马士革刺客分部的负责人也彻夜未眠。法拉杰在黎凡特刺客诸多的宣教长中算不上年迈，但也已经不再是允许自己胡闹的年纪了，所以两名冒失访客的深夜造访除了带来惊吓和惊喜之外，也加深了他眼睑下的黑色阴影。  
“你们难道没有收到我发往沿途情报点的提醒吗？”  
“当然有，我在加利利海附近的联络点亲手拿到的。”  
“既然知道大马士革的形势严峻，为什么还要执意强行进城？一个是耶路撒冷宣教长，一个是最高导师，你们难道就没有考虑过失败的后果吗？”  
法拉杰的胳膊上挂着两条干燥的毛毯，面对两名湿嗒嗒的同僚，他有点心疼自己才晒干的毯子，不过他更担心对方在拧干衣服时的脏水滴到陶罐或者花瓶上，所以紧紧地跟在阿泰尔和马利克的身边，一刻不停地絮絮叨叨，令人想起跟在鸡崽们身后的老母鸡。马利克几次想要开口打断同僚的说教，可是苦于自己的立场和所作所为完全没有借口，几番努力失败之后，他只能用胳膊肘捣向阿泰尔的后腰，授意男人快拿出点最高导师的气势让法拉杰安静点。  
“法拉杰兄弟，冷静点。”阿泰尔心领神会地站起来，张开湿漉漉的双臂迎向对方，却吓得法拉杰后退了好几步，“虽然有一点点小意外，可是我们如先前的计划顺利进来了，顺便额外发现了一条古老秘道的秘密，难道不是两件值得高兴的事情吗？”  
大马士革宣教长指向门外被水淹没了一半的中庭——据说大马士革分部的中庭历史悠久，是一百多年前由来自伊斯法罕的著名工匠亲自修建，中央水池和延伸出的水渠底部设计非常精巧，在月圆之夜水面倒映的银光可以照亮四面的墙壁；当然今天晚上之后，它的美丽的确变成了真正的传说——粗眉头几乎拧成了羊尾巴，“如果你们把外面乱七八糟的样子也称为胜利。神啊，天亮之后你们要让我怎么面对全大马士革的刺客兄弟？”  
“关门歇业一天？”  
“你们把巴拉达河水都引到我的家里来了，怎么可能只关门一天就能修好！也许我还得发动全大马士革所有阶级的刺客才能舀干院子里的水！”  
阿泰尔和马利克交换了一个无奈又担忧的眼神，换成耶路撒冷宣教长来开口。  
“法拉杰，冷静一点。已经发生的事情解决的方法总是会有的。俗话说得好，如果不是神赐予我们，就是它正伏于你的窗下。”说着毫无力度的劝慰，让马利克感到浑身不自在，“秘道和我们秘密进城均属于事关重大……”  
“法拉杰，那条古老的通道直接连通了山腰的血洞和大马士革刺客分部。”  
马利克感到阿泰尔的双手撑在自己的肩上，同时一并压上来的还有男人倾斜的重量和热度。此时此刻的阿泰尔已经完全换成了最高导师的口吻，透出令人无法抗拒的说服力。  
“秘道的构造手法相当古老，不知道什么时候就已经存在于大马士革的地下。也许非常非常久远……”男人踌躇了很短的时间，决定还是跟兄弟们分享自己的推论，“虽然发现它纯粹是意外，我们绝不可以草率处理。它和伊甸园碎片也许存在一定关系，圣殿骑士团未必掌握了这条线索。出口或者说入口就在我们脚下，现在已经被地下河封住了秘密，未尝不是一件好事。”  
法拉杰在房间里来回踱步，像一只惴惴不安的信鸽，用步伐丈量着问题的麻烦程度。不过再次开口询问一些细节的时候，他明显冷静了许多，“好吧，秘道的问题我会竭尽全力去调查，古老的秘密一定存在着古老的咒语对应……”  
年轻的最高导师忙不迭地接上话尾，及时拍上马屁，“任何涉及到‘古老’的东西，没有人会比大马士革的法拉杰兄弟更精通了，对吧，马利克？”  
冷不防被扣上一顶弗里吉亚高帽，法拉杰一时不知道是该接受恭维，还是该提防是否有陷阱。在他心绪复杂的空档里，始终没有接话茬的马利克抓起阿泰尔蹬掉在地上的一只靴子，反过来倒光里面的水，然后一声响亮的“啪嗒”，一只油浸过的小布包砸了下来。用右手拇指和食指尖拎起捆绑的细麻绳，黑发宣教长的眉宇间掠过明显的厌恶，胳膊伸得老长，手指发力，把湿嗒嗒的布包丢进了法拉杰怀里。  
“里面是我们冒险来大马士革的原因，一道用希腊语书写的谜题。”抬起头的瞬间，马利克和阿泰尔的视线轻而自然地交错而过，“最高导师说全黎凡特刺客组织能看懂那种古老语言的人很少，于是我们不约而同地想到了你。”  
法拉杰何其聪明，不由地闷哼了几声。“说了那么多好听的话，不就是要差遣我干活？”  
“干活只是一方面。”阿泰尔笑得露出八颗牙齿的时候，总是能让人产生警惕，“因为有些不好的预感，我希望能尽快拿到里面那份文件的转译和解读。”  
“多快？”法拉杰刘海下拉起的眉毛都快挑上天花板了。  
“天亮之前行吗？”  
“你们半夜三更破门而入，还想让屋子的主人不准睡觉？”  
“抱歉了，兄弟。”  
大马士革刺客分部的负责人稍年长于面前的两名年轻人，所以终究是没有发出火来。他学着马利克先前的动作，把沾染着靴子底味道的情报拿远，接下来把毯子回抛给了阿泰尔。  
“擦干之后就立刻给我滚出去，你们必须洗干净了自己才准再次踏上我的地毯。”

※

被从大马士革刺客分部赶出来的时候，距离天亮还有很长一段时间，空气中潮湿气息像冰片一样贴在半干半湿的衣服和皮肤表面，刚泡过水的两人被冻得两片嘴皮子也不怎么利索了。于是阿泰尔问法拉杰额外借了斗篷和毛毯，后者在脸上堆满了职业性的微笑，动手把他们俩从头到脚裹了个严严实实——也许包得有点过头了——马利克摇摇晃晃地走在大马士革鹅卵石的路面上，一点也不用担心阿泰尔走得太快拉开距离的问题，因为走在前面的高大男人似乎跟自己一样被裹得像法老陵墓里挖出来的木乃伊。他脑子里胡乱想着，与其用走，也许用跳更便捷吧。  
出发之前两人达成了一致意见，在众人的星期五礼拜结束之前洗个热水澡驱寒，然后混在大礼拜结束的人群中返回分部。有水的城市必然不缺少澡堂子，更何况是像大马士革这样一座被大河一分为二的市镇，大大小小的公共浴室就像天上的星星般林立，条件比较好的大型浴场通常修建在清真寺或者学校旁边，商队旅馆和市场附近也会修建一些，不过规模和卫生状况就显得不那么近人意。  
按照刺客组织里某条不成文的规矩，尽量不要使用以刺客分部为中心、十斯塔迪亚范围内的公共设施，据说是防止暴露分部的具体位置。这点距离对于平日装束的阿泰尔和马利克而言易如反掌，不过就当下而言，似乎成了不大不小的困难——法拉杰提供了一家浴场的地址，说夜间看守炉火的老人跟刺客们熟识，能提供很好的服务和帮助，唯一的问题就是浴场跟中心地段的大马士革清真寺方向相反，也就意味着阿泰尔和马利克要保持着木乃伊的模样穿过大半城区。  
快要燃尽的油灯在马利克视线的最远端拼命挣扎，苟延残喘，它太过于虚弱，无法为耶路撒冷宣教长指明道路。整个晚上都在跟地下和地上的夜路搏斗，耗尽了马利克最后一点耐心，在转过第六个十字路口后，他粗声粗气地抱怨道：“阿泰尔，你真的认识路么？”  
素黑的盖头斗篷下传来低低的笑声，“一路上你已经问过三遍了。”  
“因为你根本没回答！”  
“可是你真的需要我的答案吗？我很怀疑。我说认识或者否认，你都只能跟我一起走到底，不是吗？难道你还想自己折返？”  
马利克冷漠地回答：“虽然已经很疲惫了，如果你是因为找不到路而带着我在城里兜圈子，动手揍人的力气还是有的。”  
阿泰尔的速度很快，几乎是在马利克放出的威胁话音刚落的时候，他便已经凑到了男人跟前。黑发男人几乎是下意识地警惕同伴可能会干出些出格的举动，于是他浑身绷紧，半恐吓地吼道：“你要干什么？”  
斗篷下的嘴角挑起了一侧，就像狐狸一类的狡兽在咀嚼食物。阿泰尔捉住马利克藏在毛毯下的右手，在冰冷的皮肤表面摩擦了一会，试图让它暖和起来。马利克一愣，旋即用力挣脱了阿泰尔过于友善的举动。  
“你的手抖得跟被风刮过的树枝一样，还想要揍人？省省你的力气吧，老朋友。”  
下一次呼出温暖气息的瞬间，男人像微风一样绕到了宣教长的身后。马利克感到对方的双手抵在自己的肩胛上，施加在背上的力量并不是很大，仿佛父亲在支撑着步履蹒跚的幼子。如果他想躲开，只需要侧过身即可，不过这一次马利克没有再抗拒，只是放任同伴托着自己的后背、帮助自己加速向前跑。他们步伐一致，他们之间毫无芥蒂，他们奔跑得飞快如同灵巧的沙燕，到最后他们分不清楚到底是被自己幼稚的行为逗得大笑还是被冷风呛得在连连咳嗽。好在这种傻乎乎的行为很快就结束了，长长的石板路尽头衔接着巴拉达河的南岸，顺着淙淙水声的指引，刺客们很快就发现了河岸边的浴场。  
从罗马人统治的时代开始，公共浴室总是被修筑在地势较低的地方，利用周围的夯土墙或者民房建筑群的高度，把浴场散发出的温度牢牢地锁住。而阿拉伯人在曾经罗马人遗留下的浴场基础上，填埋掉外墙和浴场之间不必要的空隙，加厚了屋顶。在深沉夜色中，从路口望过去，刺客们只能看见圆滚滚的屋顶，门栏柱头上火盆油灯散发出的暖意光晕笼罩在屋顶外层，令人想起柑橘成熟时才会制作的某种金色糕点，外皮上还裹着细腻肉桂粉。  
两人说出法拉杰预先告知的暗号口令，深蓝色缠头的看门老头勉强让被皱眉和眼袋挤压的眼睛掀开一条缝，半天没有吭声；当阿泰尔扒出一枚第纳尔塞进老人手中时，老头用鸟头手杖敲了敲墙壁，两人才发现在老人身后隐藏着一条靠着墙根、不太容易被人察觉的小径。虽然狭窄，总算是比卡松山的岩石缝好多了，在公鸡啼鸣的时候，两名远道而来的刺客终于从后门摸进了浴场。

※

鲜少有人会在天色将明未明之际使用公共浴室，所以浴场里好几间耳室都是乌漆麻黑，寒气逼人，所幸的是中央最深最大的浴池像是专门为了阿泰尔和马利克这种身份不明人士准备的一样，墙壁上的油灯照明还未燃尽。阿泰尔俯身试探了下，水保持着温热，东面和南面的进水口源源不断有新的水源流入，表层的废水则是从略微倾斜的西口和北口流出。于是刺客露出了满意的表情，转头说道：“水是热的，可以下水。”  
然后年轻的刺客导师先走向同伴、伸手拽掉外袍，耶路撒冷宣教长抬手推开阿泰尔，“你这是做什么？”  
“脱了衣服泡澡啊，你还想裹在湿衣服里？”  
马利克没好气地说：“脱又不像穿那么麻烦，我能搞定我的衣服，你管好你自己。”  
阿泰尔促狭地眨了眨眼睛，“告诉我，你不是因为不好意思才这么说的。”  
跟害羞无关，你越是过度的关心，就越是让我意识到自己的残缺不全。黑发男人废了很大力气才把恼怒的话语压在舌根下，事实上自己的情绪跟阿泰尔无关，充其量也只是迁怒罢了。不过他怀疑脸上流露出的表情一定非常扭曲古怪，以至于白袍男人立刻做了个息事宁人的无害手势，说了句“好吧，那我先下去试试”。  
两人心照不宣地各自转过半个身位，马利克故意朝阴暗的角落再走了几步才开始动手解自己的衣服。他能清楚地听见阿泰尔身上金属配件彼此轻叩的叮铃，棉质长袍因为吃透了水沉重的坠地，还有光脚踩踏在地面水洼里的悉簌。马利克光是听着响声就能回忆起那个男人的习惯性动作：先是左脚踏上池子边缘的石头，接下来一定会用右脚跟试试水温，如果太烫，他会哇啦哇啦发表一通无聊的见解，等温度变得可以接受，否则他一定会像兔子一样，夹紧尾巴，高高地跃起——  
浴池里被搞出很大的动静，激荡起的水花不断拍打在四壁，甚至有些飞到了马利克站的位置。  
对着黑暗的角落，马利克撇了撇嘴角，做了个极其嫌弃的表情。看吧，阿泰尔·伊本-拉阿哈德这个男人永远不会改变，永远可以预测他的愚蠢行动。  
“喂，马利克。”  
隆起如天穹般的圆形屋顶有效地加强了回音，黑发男人缩起肩膀对同伴做了个“嘘”的手势，皱起眉头，“你太大声了，菜鸟。”  
“我们可是付钱洗澡，又不是在摸黑杀人，有什么好怕的。”阿泰尔在齐胸深的水里走来走去，似乎是故意的。他掬起水在脸上胡乱抹了两把，然后拍着水面说，“水温在上升，大约是老头子重新升了炉火。喂，你怎么脱得那么慢？赶紧下来。”  
根本不理会阿泰尔的催促，耶路撒冷宣教长按照自己的步调，不紧不慢地脱掉身上最后一件底衫，他依然坚持把半湿的衣物叠好，示威似地摆放到揉成一团乱麻的阿泰尔的衣服旁边，再走到浴池边。这个时候的刺客导师已经把自己浸没在水里，只有抬起的脚丫子和脑袋还露在上面，而马利克一丝不挂，故意站在阿泰尔的上方，活像胜利的将军雕塑。他原本在心底打了一堆草稿要好好地教训同伴几句，不过阿泰尔根本没打算给他罗嗦的机会。才说了半句话，刺客导师突然探出手抓住马利克的脚脖子，往前拉拽。猝不及防，马利克以脸朝地、摔门板的尴尬姿势砸进了浴池。扑起的浪花和响声相比之前阿泰尔的兔子式入水，有过之而无不及。  
呛了好几口洗澡水的耶路撒冷宣教长好不容易才爬起来，根本不等站稳就掐住同伴的脖子往水里猛摁；阿泰尔灵活地后退，化解了几次致命攻击，男人自鸣得意准备逃到浴池的另外一端，却没料到马利克早就伸脚夹住他的小腿，让他整个人自动扑倒；不甘示弱的刺客导师在被按到池底的时候，扣住马利克的双脚，接着浮力用力往上一掀，这下两个人打了个平手，都沉到了水底。  
打闹够了，池水也喝了个半饱，两人各自占据了浴池的一边，背靠着粗糙的石壁开始安心泡热水。水温明显升高了不少，熏得两人的脸颊、鼻尖还有耳廓外围都呈现出微微的粉红。阿泰尔凝视着渐渐平静的水面腾起袅袅的白色水雾，如同违反自然规矩缓缓向上升的柔软纱巾，从浴池正对上方作通气用的星形孔洞飘散出去，消失在如同被稀释过的夜色中。  
这个时候阿泰尔才注意到蛋形的穹顶四壁上画满了星星，金色的星星们有序地组成一幅又一幅图案，也许是某些宫廷占星师的爱好。虽然刺客导师并不懂占星术的玄妙，不过依然能感受到被星辰们近距离俯瞰的凝重感。  
究竟是我们在仰望着群星，还是群星在注视着我们？究竟是我们在创造历史，还是历史在驾驭我们？究竟是世界的真理在指引着我们，还是我们始终紧闭双眼，站在宇宙的中心扪心自问？  
过于深奥的疑问总是喜欢在静谧的时刻里浮现。阿泰尔很早就明白这些问题即使存在答案，也绝对不是用几句话就能阐述清楚，然而人却总是穷尽一生去思考，追求根本不会存在的结果，那么这种行为本身是一种矛盾的悖论还是解决的必经过程呢？男人一边迷迷糊糊地考虑，一边舒舒服服地把肩膀和后脑勺都依靠在石壁上，下意识地喊了一声“马利克”。  
不知道什么时候黑发男人已经把自己连鼻子都埋到了温暖的水下，在水里吐出一连串的泡泡，阿泰尔勉强能听出对方回以一声“菜鸟什么事”。他觉得很有趣，于是也学着同伴的样子滑下去，然后在水下咕噜噜地说“马利克·阿塞夫”，冒出来的小水泡团住男人的鼻梁，擦过他的脸颊再裂开，痒酥酥的。  
找到了新游戏的两个人兴致勃勃，就这么在半淹的情况下比拼谁的肺活量更厉害，鸡同鸭讲地玩了起来，直到前门方向突然传来响亮的关门声音，刺客们立刻恢复了警觉的姿势，腾地从水里站了起来。  
“原来这么早也有人在么？我还以为全大马士革都去做礼拜了。”  
不知道是不是心理作祟，阿泰尔觉得来人的声音有点耳熟，但此刻的浴室里雾气缭绕，一时只能分辨出对方身材中等的轮廓，看不清楚样貌。男人小心翼翼地向马利克的方向移动。  
“愿你心宁平安，兄弟。”耶路撒冷宣教长以冷静的语调及时回应。  
“愿你们心宁平安，兄弟们。”  
来人似乎对浴场里的情况颇为熟悉，为墙壁上的油灯添满了新油，于是垂死的火焰变得明亮了起来。


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 其实是11月出门旅游前就写好了，忘记发了（X

阿泰尔的肩膀干扰了马利克的视线，在灯光亮起的第一时间里导致他没办法看清来人的模样，不过阿泰尔发出的低声惊呼清晰地落进了他的耳中。他不满地瞪了刺客导师的侧脸一眼，心下责怪同伴不够淡定，不过当跟阿泰尔拉出一点距离、扇走水汽之后，黑发男人也不由地愣了。  
那是大叙利亚和埃及的统治者，辛贾尔、霍姆斯、摩苏尔以及大马士革的苏丹，萨拉丁·尤瑟夫的脸。  
来人似乎一开始没有注意到刺客们的惊讶和紧张，轻松自若地走进浴池。当意识到对面的两名年轻人一直在盯着自己的脸看的时候，他赶紧掬一捧水洗了两把，用手指梳理看上去过于长的下巴胡子。  
“马不停蹄地赶路，我的样子看上去一定很邋遢吧。”来人自嘲地笑了笑。就在这个时候，外面传来大礼拜开始的宣礼声声，来人的视线不由自主地飘向头顶上方，“看起来是赶不上今天的大礼了，真是大不敬啊。”嘴上唠唠叨叨，但是手上不紧不慢的洗漱动作，完全没有表现出半点惋惜忏悔的意思。  
马利克借着把清理用的木刮片递过去的机会，跟来人打了个近距离的照面。而后他退回到角落，用刺客之间的复杂而精巧的手语对阿泰尔快速比划着。  
他不是萨拉丁。  
他当然不是萨拉丁。阿泰尔暗咐。那位苏丹认得自己的脸，他们甚至有过短暂的交谈。一些属于刺客最高导师的私人行动，就算是马利克·阿塞夫也未必完全知晓。更何况萨拉丁病危的消息已经得到了法拉杰的证实，除非是他的影子擅自离开了身躯，否则怎么可能——  
刺客导师突然获得了灵感，对来人的身份有了七七八八的判断。他赶紧抓起一块海绵，在胳膊和胸膛上勤快地搓了几把，让自己看上去也是在努力清洁身体一样。男人扬起声音说道：“虽然错过了，但是清洁也是很重要的仪式，远道而来的老兄。只有在完全清洗掉俗世的尘埃和心灵上的污秽之后，我们才能心无旁骛地踏上地毯向麦加方向叩首。至于时间和地点，属于有机会再执行的固定形式，我觉得真神应该不会介意的。”  
来人放声大笑，“你的信仰也未免太随意了吧。”  
阿泰尔感到马利克用胳膊肘捣了自己一下，他假装没察觉同伴的焦虑，继续放肆地发言：“先知告诫我们不可以用偶像固化真神的模样，所以信仰根据个人需求随时调整，也是算是有理可循？”  
浴池两头的三人忽然同时收敛起嬉笑聊天的态度，头顶上方的穹顶如同铜钟一样沉闷而笨重，压制着男人们的喉舌。  
“你的见解可真是大胆。”池水再一次被加热了，氤氲的水汽缭绕在水面上。来人的声音像打磨过的匕首，穿透了无形无色的屏障，直抵阿泰尔的喉头。  
刺客导师无所谓地笑笑，“没有赶着去大马士革清真寺，而是选择泡澡和跟陌生人唠叨，你也胆子不小。”  
“我是伊斯坎达尔的尤瑟夫，做毛毯和香料生意，今天刚到这里。”  
“我和我的表兄弟来自贝鲁特，法拉杰，拉尔夫，。”男人指了指马利克，又拍了怕自己胸口，“刚刚接手了家业，在学着跑喀山泥的贸易线路。”  
“瓷器？”来人的语调上扬，显露出颇有兴趣的样子，“那可是需要长时间经营的大生意，听说要朝着太阳升起的方向笔直前进才能抵达名贵瓷器的产地。看你们年纪轻轻，难道已经去过东方的土地了吗？”  
生怕同伴再胡说八道，马利克慌忙接过话头解释：“为了让我们逐渐熟悉路线，叔父和族人们吩咐我们到巴格达汇合，再一起启程前往巴士拉。”  
自称是尤瑟夫的男人点点头，表示理解。他的视线先在马利克的断臂上停留了片刻，然后注意到阿泰尔缺少无名指的左手——虽然刺客始终抓着海绵、竭力掩饰，依然没有逃过男人的眼睛。  
用干净的油脂清洗过头发之后，“尤瑟夫”说自己已经暖和起来了，于是从浴池里起身准备离开。两名年轻的刺客不约而同地松了口气。  
“对了，年轻人啊，给你们个忠告好了。因为你们选择了一个相当尴尬的时间到大马士革。”  
阿泰尔心底立刻响起了如同树枝折断般的警告音，镇定地发问：“为什么？是因为季节问题吗？”  
“现在已经是旅月了，天气开始回暖，是一年中最好的出门季节。只是最近苏丹病重，阿夫代王子接替他的父亲掌管这座城市，下令封锁主要城门的进出。十二天后就是满月涨潮出海的日子，恐怕你们是无法及时赶到巴士拉了。真是奇怪，从太阳门进城的时候，难道守城的士兵没有告诫过你们吗？”  
来人披上黑色的羊毛大氅，但是他选择转过身、背对着刺客们时再挂上长剑。阿泰尔认为这是对方给出的安全信号，于是他以极快的速度对马利克打了个的手势，然后自己也从水池里爬上岸，以警戒和威胁的姿势站在距离“尤瑟夫”十步以内的地方，他和马利克的湿衣服堆在脚边，随时可以从底下抽出武器。  
“士兵们忙着换班，什么都没说。我们原本是打算为生病的苏丹祈福，再游览过这座壮丽的城市就上路。”  
“愿安拉保佑苏丹。”  
叫作尤瑟夫的男人没有理会阿泰尔的举动，径直往前推开浴室的大门。他的外袍摇摆了起来，就像是下面藏匿着野兽，它们听到了主人无声的号令，凶猛地扑向一丝不挂的阿泰尔。刺客导师在冷风中纹丝不动，仿佛感受不到流入室内的寒冷。  
“既然暂时无法离开大马士革，你们如果遇到困难可以来找我。在最高的宣礼塔附近向人打听伊斯坎达尔的尤瑟夫就可以的。”  
男人回过头，露出了跟萨拉丁极为相似的笑容。但是这一次阿泰尔·伊本-拉阿哈德不会再被迷惑了。  
“谢谢，希望我们能顺利打听到出城的方法。”  
“是吗？大马士革很漂亮，你们可以趁机多逛逛，我倒是很期待能跟你们再见。好了，我必须走了，祝你们心宁平安，来自贝鲁特的年轻兄弟们。”  
“也祝你心宁平安……”  
大门在喑哑的呻吟声中缓缓关上，阿泰尔表情严峻地吐出一个名字。  
“阿迪勒·伊本·阿尤布亲王。”

※

“阿泰尔！所以你根本是知道那个人是谁！”  
“是的，是的！”  
返回大马士革分部的路上，面对马利克·阿塞夫劈头盖脸的指责，阿泰尔也变得不耐烦起来，但是他没有因此而失去理智。最近几年的经历让他开始习惯于逐渐掌控情绪，有意识地用一些事情把自己逼迫到极限，他不断地告诫自我，如果想要运作组织、驱驭他人，首先必须要征服自己。所以在爆发的边缘忍耐了之后，在经过一个三叉路口，男人拎起同伴的衣领、把他拖进不太有人会注意的巷子。  
“我当然知道他是阿迪勒，苏丹萨拉丁的亲弟弟，但我也不是先知更不是神棍，不可能在一进门或者一开口的时候就能预见到他的身份和意图！你也不能在事情发生以后再来要求发生之前的我应当做什么。”  
男人如同猛兽一样发出不悦的咆哮，说到激动的时候也不免会挥舞拳头砸在墙壁上，像是在为他的自我辩解追加脚注。马利克狠狠地回盯着面前的白袍男人，胸脯起伏，仿佛里面积淤着另外一头暴躁的野兽，他冷冷道：“我的责难是因为我们也许又一次要为当时的愚蠢而付出代价。”  
如果说先前的诸多指责只是不痛不痒地打在阿泰尔身上，那么这一次马利克的话语是着实刺到了隐藏的伤口。刺客导师深深地吸了一口气，冷静地说：“不，这一次错的是你，你不能总是用过去的错误跟现在的我对比。你甚至没有打算静下来听我的解释。”  
没有料到阿泰尔会认真地给出有理有据的反驳，黑发男人阖上眼睛片刻，再次望向同伴时，暴躁的情绪总算是平复下去了。  
“我认为亲王已经从你跟他的交谈里知道了我们的真实身份。”不满依然浮现在耶路撒冷宣教长的嘴角，“即使在交谈里他是平和的姿态，对我们而言，暴露依然是潜在的风险。”  
“我知道，但是我要说的是，这个风险应该是会有所回报的。”  
马利克没有轻率地开口继续发问，这是个好兆头。阿泰尔知道朋友的思考习惯，于是帮他整理了下对方被自己揉皱了的衣襟，拉拉直，掸去灰尘，接下来他观察了一下街巷两端的情况，最后帮宣教长拉起兜帽、再拍了一把，自己则领头走在前面，“我们边走边说吧。”  
大礼拜之后是所有信徒休息的时间，市场街道上显得稀稀拉拉，倒是很适合刺客们信步交谈。颜色鲜艳的遮阳毯子一块衔接着一块，跟古老的羊齿蕨或者纸草花的立柱们一道组成了五颜六色的长街，成为大马士革城市里最为醒目的标志之一。而这个时节的阳光还无法跟三个月后相比，黎明时分它温柔地从河流中汲水，从毯子和棉布的空隙里，从男人们的头顶上，洒落下金色的水雾。  
“你还记得那张素馨茉莉的纸片跟那份契约书的质地么？”  
耶路撒冷宣教长回忆了片刻，“结实，表面光滑，切口十分整齐，没有明显的草梗夹杂，整体泛黄不过边缘会随着时间而略微呈现出暗红的斑点。一般人不可能用得起。”  
阿泰尔点点头，“它们质地相同，都是苏丹尼棉纸，而这种厚度和特性的纸源不太可能是黎凡特的工艺。”  
“呵，我都不知道你什么时候对造纸和贸易线路也有研究了。”习惯性地揶揄了一句，马利克抛出了自己的猜测，“你觉得它们是来自哪里？就像那种纸张的名字一样，产自库实或者马格里布？”  
“你还真说对了。只有黝黑土壤的地方才可能产出风干后呈现铁锈颜色一样的纸片。库实的大河向上流淌，穿过密昔尔全境，最后从伊斯坎达尔港进入大海。”刺客导师微笑着一根一根竖起手指，“密昔尔很早之前就已经被纳入阿尤布家的属地范畴，萨拉丁和他的兄弟先后都在福斯塔特执政，而阿迪勒亲王自称是来自伊斯坎达尔的尤瑟夫。等一等，先别开口，马利克你让我把话说完……”男人从路过的摊子上捞了几颗苹果用长袍下摆兜住，顺手用其中一颗堵了同伴的嘴，“我知道你想说什么，这三点推测里的确有牵强的部分，但是我们不能因此就忽略掉其中的关联性。”  
马利克只能咬下一口苹果再说话，因为太酸涩，导致他的舌头变得不利索了，“圣殿骑士和刺客的契约跟世俗力量有牵扯，如果进一步考虑茉莉是大马士革的象征，你怀疑这一切跟阿尤布家、跟阿迪勒亲王有关系。所以你就是在用这些推论为自己先前的言行辩护吗？”  
“你已经说出了我的结论。我的确是想试探一下，所以没有叫出他的真正名字，而他也继续假装自己的身份。几乎半个大马士革的人都去参加重大的礼拜为苏丹祈福，他又为什么要逃避呢？”  
“可是按照你的猜想，我们的相遇纯粹是巧合罢了，中间还有很多说不通的地方。”  
“这点我倒是不担心，很快就会见到法拉杰了，他一定能提供更多的线索。”  
心情愉快的刺客导师低头叼走了同伴手中的酸苹果，像兔子吃萝卜一样嚼得咔咔作响。  
“我们走吧，马利克。”

※

大门紧锁，法拉杰不在分部，这倒没有让两人感到吃惊。毕竟不是人人都能成为安提阿克的牧首、把希腊文天天挂在嘴边，更何况如果内容还隐藏了暗语，便会更加棘手。不过两名年轻人在翻墙入院的时候，嘴巴也没闲着，一人一句闲聊瞎扯，讨论起法拉杰是不是因为解不出迷题、完成不了任务，趁着天亮逃走了之类云云。  
庭院里依然积满了水，从刺客分部的天井往下看去，犹如一面巨大的银镜，倒影出大马士革的天空和云彩，如果不考虑原本铺满整个院子的漂亮方毯和瓷砖被泡了个透的问题，阿泰尔觉得自己一定会脱口吟咏出赞美的诗句。  
刺客导师小心翼翼地移动到院落较远的一端，那里的受灾程度相对轻微。但是独臂的耶路撒冷宣教长就没有这种方便了，只能采取没有缓冲的硬着陆方式。所幸的是阿泰尔先他一步跳进了庭院。刺客导师把袍子下摆掖进腰带，站在天井正下方的水坑，在他的腰背上托了一把，再顺势揪住衣服，有效减缓了下落带来的冲击。  
“太麻烦了。”  
阿泰尔听见了马利克的嘀咕，即使不清楚他究竟指的是满院子的积水，还是指自己的伤残，总之他假装忽略掉背后的含义，转身像小屁孩一样换脚跳跳跳，回到了干燥的内室门槛上，而马利克则是踩着男人带起的一连串涟漪的中心，缓慢但是稳健地跟在后面。  
“这个烂摊子你要怎么收拾？”耶路撒冷宣教长脱下长袍，开始挤拧沾到水的棉布边缘。  
刺客导师满不在乎地说：“自然风干，到明天肯定就干透了。”  
马利克哭笑不得，“话虽然这么说，你信不信法拉杰会让你在晚上睡中庭和睡天台里选一个。”  
“我也会给他两个选择，要么让出自己的床铺，要么帮我们找家驿站，费用算在大马士革分部头上。”  
“法拉杰会把你直接打出大门。”  
“我可是黎凡特的最高导师，就不能尊敬我一点吗？”  
阿泰尔边说边走进刺客分部的内厅，一屁股在法拉杰的书桌后坐下。马利克驻足观察了一会庭院里灾情，觉得明晃晃的水面很刺眼，而且水位似乎在以肉眼可见的速度下降。他揉了揉鼻梁，打了个大大的呵欠，眯起眼睛看了看墙壁上日晷投射的影子位置，才意识到自己已经有一天半没有合过眼，水位下降大约是幻觉吧。于是他把外袍叠起来放进门后的棕榈叶篮子里，跟阿泰尔打了个招呼，告诉他自己要去睡一会。白袍男人点点头，用捏着芦苇杆的手挥舞了两下，然后注意力很快就被吸引到纸页上去了。  
已经在大马士革生活了很长年头，法拉杰的卧室相比马利克在耶路撒冷的房间显得要生活气息浓厚许多：各种材质的塔枕堆在窗户下，里面填充的草药和香料味道在阳光里飞舞；一副上好的马鞍摆放在墙角积灰尘，显示出主人不用出任务的安逸；南面墙壁上的挂毯松松垮垮地悬挂着，散沫花染色的缨饰们或垂下或者搭靠或者缠绕在陶罐或者瓷器上，俨然一副从瓷器内生长出来的模样。出于尊敬，马利克在没有取得对方首肯前不打算使用同僚的床，马鞍被他搬到喝茶读经的席垫上，虽然见方略小，但是蜷缩身躯还是能躺下一个成年人。准备工作做完之后，明明先前还不曾察觉的困倦感从四肢百骸向男人的意识袭来，几乎立刻就让他溃不成军。他把脑袋枕靠上去，最后听见门外传来悉悉簌簌的纸片摩擦声音，然后发出轻微的鼾声入睡了。  
他睡得很沉，没有梦境纠缠，会醒来是因为听见了呼噜声。迷迷糊糊的时候，他以为是自己太累了发出的声音，干脆翻了个身，声音消失了很短的时间复又响起。于是马利克意识到那个起伏规律的响声只可能来自另外一个人，他就彻底清醒了。  
阿泰尔连外袍也没有脱，抱了张毯子硬是跟马利克挤在同一条羊毛垫子上，仿佛是一黑一白两只猫团子在冬日里依偎取暖。耶路撒冷宣教长怀疑阿泰尔之所以能成功挤上来，不知道怎么推搡挤压过自己。此时此刻，毫无知觉的男人嘴巴大张着，发出恼人的呼噜呼噜。  
马利克盯着朋友兼上司愚蠢的睡脸看了几个心跳的时间，萌生了把市场上买的酸苹果丢进那张嘴巴的念头，看看阿泰尔是不是能一口咬掉苹果的一半。但他毕竟是马利克·阿塞夫，有自己的一套行事准则。他从自己那条毯子底下滑出来，故意反掀到刺客导师头上，才满意地走出了卧房。  
刺客分部前厅因为缺乏人气而显得寒冷，刚才温暖被窝爬出来的黑发男人不由地打了个哆嗦。他赶紧找到外袍裹上，把右手夹在左边腋下试图保留住温度。在寻找升火用的打火石的时候，他偶然瞥见法拉杰桌案上一张被涂写满的纸页。因为是阿泰尔的笔迹，于是宣教长捡了起来。  
的黎波里伯爵的标记，阿尔穆林的名字，模仿第二封密函上描绘的茉莉花纹，阿尤布家族的旗帜，巴格达哈里发的纹章，耶路撒冷十字架，法兰克人的狮子，君士坦丁堡的权杖，圣殿骑士团的徽章，刺客的雄鹰，按照一定的先后顺序排列成了闭合的圆圈，代表紧密关系的线条交织在圆盘内部，马利克能理解到其中一些线条的意义，剩下有几条关系的由来便不得而知。他琢磨了一会，认为阿泰尔是打算揪出一系列事件背后的利害关系，可能获利最大的一方很有可能是幕后的推手。刺客组织拥有黎凡特地区最大的情报网，但是要从千万条可能的情报中抽丝拨茧，逐一甄别，是桩极为辛苦的工作，况且手头积压着越来越多的谜题，目前只能寄希望在法拉杰的身上了吧。  
马利克放下纸片，继续翻找火种石。他刚迈出几步，突然出又被吸引回桌前。他把那张纸转了好几个方向重新审视，手指遮住某几条线，又扭着脖子看了片刻。  
“这……”  
男人对自己从同伴整理线索的基础上推出的进一步结论感到震惊。他一度劝说自己，这只是画图顺序导致的结果罢了，一定是巧合，真相不可能如此简单地出现。他在房间里来来回回地踱步，试图用其他书籍卷轴分散注意力，不过失败了。马利克仔细检查了下身上佩戴的物件，在确认没有任何可能暴露自己身份的物品之后，他抄起笔在阿泰尔涂写的纸页上补充了几笔，然后翻出了法拉杰的外出斗篷，推门而出。  
出门之前马利克并没有制定任何计划，他只是在大马士革的街道里闲逛，或者应当说四处行走、收集情报就是他的计划，只是这一次他期待的情报也许是大马士革刺客分部所无法提供的。当他和阿泰尔还是灰袍小菜鸟的年纪，马利克曾经以信差的身份被派遣到大马士革刺客分部，所以这座城市对他来说不是完全陌生，但是也没有达到马斯亚夫或者耶路撒冷那般熟悉程度。在耶路撒冷充当后勤人员的时间里马利克的地图绘制能力倒是得到了充分施展，现在他凭借着记忆，以刺客分部的所在地为圆心，逐条街道地探查，在头脑中地重新建立起对这座城市的立体印象：新城墙和老城墙之间的环形大道，外城门和内城门之间的巧妙错位带来的视野盲点，穿过羊毛纺织物定期市场的捷径，铁匠店铺背向街道的后门，骆驼们被聚集在东面的流浪者废墟外围，因为现在正值冬季的尾巴，把那些味道浓重的牲口们放置在城市的下风口是明智的考虑。  
不知不觉中，马利克发现自己被引向了这座城市的中心——大马士革清真寺的附近。他在心底默念了一遍阿迪勒亲王留下的话，在最高的宣礼塔附近向人打听伊斯坎达尔的尤瑟夫。任何人都知道这里最高的宣礼塔指的正是大马士革清真寺朝向东面的主塔，伊斯坎达尔是黎凡特人对那位传说中一路打到世界边界的征服者的称呼，如果换成法兰克人的语言应该是叫做亚历山大，一座与之同名的著名港口城市坐落在密昔尔的海边，而尤瑟夫的名字在当下只能让人联想起萨拉丁·尤瑟夫·伊本·阿尤布。解读暗语的表层很简单，但同时也伴生出令人费解的地方。阿迪勒是希望刺客们去拜访萨拉丁吗？如何潜入戒备森严的神殿本身就是一桩几乎不可能完成的任务，据说苏丹已经昏睡多日，一名垂死之人想要传递什么样的消息呢？还是说这是阿迪勒亲王自己的意愿，因为长期驻守福斯塔特和亚历山大里亚的正是阿迪勒本人。  
诸多的干扰，答案似乎就藏在那一肘尺厚的神殿外墙之后。不过马利克很聪明地没有靠近那片区域，他不像阿泰尔跟黎凡特的当权者们有过许多接触或者私交，权力散发出的气息对于他而言更接近于危险的信号。再说比起解谜，呼之欲出的是腹中空空如也的感觉，男人想起整个上午时间自己还没有进食，而不远处的街口刚出炉的烤馕香气阵阵袭来，于是他捏了捏钱袋角，心情愉悦地走过去。  
询问过价格后，马利克在心底对大马士革的物价表示了忿忿不平，怎么能比圣城耶路撒冷还贵！于是他决定缩减掉原本打算给阿泰尔带的那份。就在准备拿起食物的时候，一个带着浓重口音的声音响起在男人旁侧。自然而然地，马利克抬头扫了对方一眼，斗篷包裹住了全身、兜帽遮蔽了几乎大半个脸，但是不自然的口音和下巴上微红的胡须分明地显示出对方是法兰克人的身份。在黎凡特各个城市里游荡的法兰克人已经是常见风景，而城邦的管理者们似乎也并不介意他们的存在，他们中有的是商旅，有的是修行者，甚至还有不少是雇佣兵。马利克判断对方可能是流浪的武者，他能察觉到对方斗篷底下偶尔隆起的长剑形状，但是从衣袍表面看不出任何能判断他所属的纹章或者标志物。这本身并不足以引起耶路撒冷宣教长的特别注意，直到对方拉起斗篷的一角，隐藏的剑柄在马利克的余光中一闪而过。  
曾经很长一段时间，马利克·阿塞夫认为自己已经习惯了没有左臂的感觉，它既不会疼痛，也不会哭泣，只是安静地接受着现实。但是在瞥见剑柄的瞬间，马利克知道自己完全错了。


	8. Chapter 8

一掌加一指长度的赤柏木长柄没有任何非实用性的装饰，只有油浸透处理过的牛皮带缠绕在木质柄外层，从皮质的开裂翻卷程度判断，这柄长剑应该是主人的心爱之物，经常被使用。镶嵌着红色耶路撒冷十字的圆形重球原本是为配合剑茎的长宽和自重而设计的，一名熟练的战士能仅从它的大小就判断出武器的长度，很显然这把长剑相对于这名骑士的身高而言，似乎有些长了。  
左臂袖管下的伤口在挣扎似地跳动，仿佛要从被截断的骨头缝里生出什么可怖的东西。马利克竭力稳住呼吸，他知道自己的脸色一定不怎么好看。  
如果一个人曾经被斩断肌腱、深入至骨、失去一条臂膀和至亲，就算是被挫骨扬灰，他也会认得那把凶器。那是罗伯特·德·沙布莱的武器。凶狠高傲的圣殿骑士团团长当然已经死了——即使他无法在阿尔苏夫的战场上亲眼见证仇人的下场，愿卡达尔的灵魂安息——所以这把长剑只可能是悬挂在下一任骑士团团长的身上。  
圣殿骑士捡走两张囊，丢下几颗零钱离开了。马利克就像着魔了一样，紧紧地跟随在十步开外，快步穿行在狭窄的街区。那颗聪明的脑袋此时什么都想不起来，让复杂谨慎的算计下火狱去吧，他只有一个念头——  
“啊，原来你从家里出来接我，是我忘记时间了，真是太对不起了。”  
法拉杰从鞋匠铺子的柱头后跳了出来，三步并作两步冲上去，像是久别重逢般抱住年轻的耶路撒冷宣教长，打断了他的跟随行为。黑发男人用力挣扎了两下，想要摆脱纠缠，被法拉杰举起双手拍在了脸上。越过法拉杰的肩膀，马利克看见圣殿骑士甚至没有回头注意到自己制造出的喧嚣，黑色的斗篷很快消失在了弯弯曲曲的大马士革街道上。失去目标，他顿时也失去了先前的那份冲动，羞愧和理智重新填满了他的心智，马利克低下头，“法拉杰兄弟，我……”  
大马士革的宣教长从小巷的草棚里牵出自己的小毛驴交给年轻的同僚，仿佛倔犟的驴子可以阻止马利克再干出出格的事情一样。  
“这是在大街上，少说几句。现在你跟我返回分部，然后我们再聊聊你的问题，阿塞夫兄弟。”

※

如果法拉杰一度指望过刺客分部是一方令人心宁平安的天堂净土，那么在打开大门的瞬间教会他的是“希望越大，失望也越大”的人间真实。  
阿泰尔没有穿厚实的外袍，里衣的袖子被卷得老高，也依然被沾湿了；赤着的脚一只踩在昨夜被破坏的水池里，另外一条腿已经踏进了地上的窟窿。  
“愿你们心宁平安。”阿泰尔嘴巴上打着招呼，手撑在地面，根本没空按在胸前行礼。  
法拉杰看到最高导师的这副模样，首先感叹的是年轻人就是身体结实，一天之内两次掉进水里也完全不担心会着凉感冒。  
马利克立刻把大门反手关上，语调冷静地问：“你在玩什么把戏？是不是发现了什么不寻常的情况？”  
“我睡着的时候，有人用毛毯袭击我算是吗？”  
面对白袍男人的打趣，耶路撒冷宣教长连眉毛尖都没抖过。阿泰尔拍在中庭的地面上，“我醒过来的时候，发现庭院里的积水消失了。不仅如此，秘道里的水似乎也像退潮一样没了。”  
马利克这才注意到男人手边歪倒着半截蜡烛，从熔化的程度判断，多半他已经进入隧道里查看过了，紧接着他回忆起自己曾经观察水面时感觉过的异样，原来当时并不是幻觉。在法拉杰嚷嚷着“怎么可能”、伸长脖子在洞口张望的时候，黑发男人则是取下悬挂在门口的厚袍子搭回阿泰尔的肩头。  
“你对此并不惊讶。”束好衣袍，阿泰尔搓了搓冰凉的鼻尖，指出同伴的反常之处。  
很想出口反驳“我也发现了，有什么好大惊小怪的”，但是对于一无所知的法拉杰有点太不公平了，于是黑发男人怏怏地说道：“水不会无缘无故地自动消退或者回到河里，也许是被其他地势更低的通道分摊了水位。虽然我们没有遇到过分叉口，但是不意味着它不存在，可能是错过了了，可能需要触发机关。总之……”目光匆匆扫过大马士革分部的负责人，“法拉杰不用再思考需要发动整个城里的刺客来舀水的问题，太阳下山前应该就会干透了，我们可以把入口先封闭……”  
男人的话停住了，因为意识在交谈中到阿泰尔的视线时不时飘向破洞，他立刻明白对方在想什么。他一点也不惊讶阿泰尔会有那种念头，轻声问道：“所以你先前是想去探险吗？”  
褐发的刺客导师很慢地眨了眨眼睛，像是在努力摆脱诱惑。“是的，不过我认为现在我们有更重要的事情需要处理，这件事可以放后。”  
他冲法拉杰招手，再对马利克歪头，接着走进刺客分部的大厅。马利克一眼就看见阿泰尔在睡前画的图纸，他注意到上面的笔迹似乎增加了不少。  
“法拉杰。”年轻的刺客导师双手按在桌案上，“我相信你带回来了好消息。”  
大马士革分部负责人掏出了天亮之前得到的那份情报，展平之后放在桌子正中。  
“这张纸虽然有些老旧，如果不算你们把它折起来再泡了个水，保存情况可以说非常好。从墨迹消退的程度看，里面内容被写下的时间不会超过十五年。”  
阿泰尔和马利克交换了一个怀疑的眼神，前者问道：“为什么是用墨迹判断？这不是一份契约吗？”他指着其中最长的一行字，“契约的撰写必然会提到日期时间。”  
法拉杰也露出了困惑的表情，“这也是我为什么会离开刺客分部、去向我的一位朋友求教的原因。不用担心，那个人和我认识多年，我刚担任宣礼员的时候他是随军的教法官助理，我们都喜欢在空余时候研究古老的东西打发时间，他从不知道刺客组织的事情。这张纸上书写的似乎是一首拼凑的诗歌，句法和词语的运用十分古老。”  
中年男人清了清嗓子，用带领众信徒们唱经的拖音调念了出来。  
“骑在白马上的忠诚和真实从日落之地而来，他战了又战，  
迦勒底的麻葛顺着干涸的幼发拉底河而来，他胜了又胜，  
他们被先知召唤至哈米吉多顿，于是有王国在末日之地崛起。  
到王统治的第八十八年，有巴比伦的王上来攻打耶路撒冷，主允许他们拆毁她的城墙，又夺去所罗门制造的金盾牌。  
神在你我中间做见证，生命和死亡是平衡的，因为它在剃刀的边缘。”  
阿泰尔抓起另外一张稿纸，飞速记录下法拉杰嘴里蹦出的词句；马利克则专注地听着，当“所罗门”这个词落入耳朵时，他不由地蹙起眉头。  
“哈米吉多顿，干涸的幼发拉底，白马的骑士，末日决战。”  
最高导师把纸片举到跟前、吹了口气，让墨迹快点干燥。过往阅读过的众多知识像金银丝线般在头脑中闪烁着光芒，男人毫不犹豫地拉起了其中一根线索。  
“除了最后一句，其余的是拿勒撒人信奉的经书里的内容，启示录里的末日景象。”他把诗歌再默诵了一遍，然后转递马利克，“启示录，哈哈，没错了，必然是启示录！古老的海洋帝国时期的语言……马利克你还记得我曾经判断这份也许是圣殿骑士团撰写的契约书么？因为落款的位置，雷蒙德乌斯明显位于拉希德丁·锡南……”  
阿泰尔突然感到左臂吃痛，马利克正满脸凶狠地抓住他的胳膊，刚抄写好的那张纸片也被无辜地揉成了一团。他感到一阵好笑，“怎么了，我的宣教长？肚子疼？”  
黑袍男人看上去要挥拳揍人了。刺客导师瞥了眼一脸茫然的法拉杰，再看了看桌上的那份原稿，立刻明白同伴的焦虑。他微微侧转身，反手轻轻握住马利克的右臂。  
“喂，马利克，马利克，放轻松点，不会有什么问题的，相信我，我知道什么能说什么该遮掩。”他用听上去就像是哄骗人的温柔语调低声说，“有些情报法拉杰必须知道，他已经被卷进来了，我们还指望他的协助，继续一知半解下去并不公平，不是吗？”  
捏在胳膊上的力道略微减弱，阿泰尔便当作同伴已然默认。  
“所以……”察觉在两人之间已然达成某种共识后，法拉杰说，“如果你们是在指讨论契约上隐形药水书写字迹，真是抱歉，我在烤干被你们搞得湿嗒嗒的纸片的时候就发现了。上一代的黎波里伯爵，以及阿尔莫林的笔迹，哪怕隐形字迹转瞬即逝，我也绝不会认错。直到现在我依然尊敬阿尔莫林，他的能力，他的胆识，他对时局的掌控……阿泰尔，这不是跟你进行对比，我希望你理解，毕竟我和你们的父亲们都是在他的亲自训练下成长起来的刺客。两年前他是圣殿骑士的身份被暴露了，我无法说他的本意是否真的要背叛刺客组织，但是他的所作所为造成了组织的大分裂，引发的后果将会波及很久。当你们带着这份老旧文书执意要潜入大马士革的时候，我已经有心理准备了。”  
一口气说完这么多，法拉杰不清楚对面两名年轻人作何感想，不过他自己倒是挺得意的，为自己的坚定立场，也为自己的小聪明。  
“谢谢你，法拉杰兄弟。”白袍男人诚恳地颔首致敬自己的同僚，暗地里丢给马利克一个“你看我就说不用担心”的眼神。可是耶路撒冷宣教长并没有接招，他的思路始终牢牢地跟随着关键线索。  
“转瞬即逝？”他重复了法拉杰话语中的一个词组，隐隐地已经预感到了结果，“什么意思？”  
大马士革分部负责人点燃了一只蜡烛，纸片原件被搁置其上，没有署名，没有隐形字，两名当事人的名字和章印就像他们的人生和生命一样消失了。  
“通常药水的效力很短，火会显示出真相，也会削减保持秘密的力量。”中年男人摸着下巴上新长出的胡茬，“我猜顶多三四次吧。”  
“应该是三次。”对此阿泰尔是最清楚不过，一时间他说不清楚自己的心情究竟该用什么词语来形容。男人离开三人围绕的桌案，独立在室内踱步思索。他并没有故作严肃认真或者眉头紧锁，马利克·阿塞夫却不由自主地望向他的背影，仿佛智慧和真相会自素白的外袍褶皱中浮现。  
“这份契约只能被验证三次。”  
阿泰尔在房间最远端的窗前停下脚步。  
“以确保秘密不会被更多的人发现，即使有人试图大肆宣扬，证据也会消失，那张契约上剩余的文字也可以被想要掩饰真相的人解释为拙劣的经书抄写。”  
马利克若有所思，“立下契约的人不希望它落到其他人手中，也不需要自己之外的人来履行。”  
白袍的刺客导师转过身，马利克知道他在盯着自己。不需要自己以外的同袍来履行契约内容，这是圣殿骑士审判者和刺客秃鹫的行事风格。  
法拉杰抖动纸张，把男人们的注意力重新拉回桌前，“雷蒙德伯爵已经去世多年，阿尔莫林也不在了，现在看过这份契约真实模样的就我们三人。”  
耶路撒冷宣教长有点暴躁地抢过阿泰尔的手抄，就像要把纸头钉住一样用力拍在桌上，“所以我们必须要解开字面之下的谜题，否则没有人了解契约的真相。”  
脚步声自远及近，由慢转快，在马利克抬起头的时候，阿泰尔·伊本-拉阿哈德已经拾起被黑发男人的动作震落的古希腊语纸页。  
他表情平静，沉默了片刻。所有人暴躁的情绪因为他的安静而得到了舒缓，隐隐约约期待着从他口中说出的话语。  
“不，法拉杰，有一些情况你不了解。”  
刺客导师把纸页折起来，交还到耶路撒冷宣教长的手中。  
“知道这份契约存在的，也许不仅仅是我们三个人。”

※

贝赫·阿丁觉得眼睛发涩，哪怕揉了揉眼角或者用广场上的清水洗过也无济于事。早就不是年轻人了，一晚上的失眠，大礼拜时人群的拥挤，老迈躯体的抗议接踵而至。诸多因素的影响，让书记官的心情肯定不会好，加上朝拜结束后被一位老朋友认出来、揪住咨询古怪的问题，几乎耗尽了他所有的体力。  
残留在脸颊上的水渍迅速被蒸腾，只留下皮肤干燥、绷紧、刺痛的感觉。贝赫·阿丁现在只想躺下好好地睡上一觉，无论是苏丹的族人，圣殿骑士团的访客，还是唠唠叨叨的老友拉尔夫，统统靠边站。在有人再次迎上来打招呼之前，书记官假装整理缠头布、没有看见对方，像鼬一样扭身溜进了大马士革的废墟缝隙。  
远离主干道，虽然绕了一点远，总算是一路上无人骚扰。贝赫·阿丁归家心切，大步流星，在辨认出住家附近的街道之后，马上就可以卸下负担了，才不由放松起来，以至于被人抓住胸襟、拽进阴影的时候，他也没能来得及尖叫呼救。在看清楚来人的模样后，贝赫·阿丁的惊恐和怒火倏地消失了。  
“阿迪勒亲王！”  
那张和萨拉丁极其相似的脸上摆出的表情，令人联想到呲牙微笑的灰狼。  
“去伊斯坎达尔的这些年里，这座城市的道路变化挺大，想要半路上截住你还真不是一件容易的事。”  
“我在大礼拜的集会上没有找到您。”书记官小心翼翼地试探道。  
阿迪勒点点头，摸了一把还有点点润湿的发尾，“因为我根本没有时间参加。我找了个浴场洗了个热水澡，大马士革的冬天跟福斯塔特比起来还是冷多了。”  
男人满脸的不在乎和轻蔑，在担任过随军教法官的老者看来几乎可以算得上是亵渎了。但是那个男人是阿迪勒·阿尤布，不仅仅是因为亲王的头衔——在黎凡特突厥人的宫廷里，头衔永远不会是令人尊敬或者敬畏的原因——更多的是因为他的过往，他曾经主动释放法兰克人俘虏，愿意同狮心王的姐姐结婚作为谈判砝码，虔诚这个单词挂在他的脖颈上如同拙劣的装饰品。  
“我是有点事情需要你的帮忙，书记官。我原本是打算在礼拜结束的时候赶到，好歹做个样子、露个脸，不过有点小插曲发生，现在我只好假装自己已经失意地离开大马士革了。”  
面对贝赫·阿丁疑惑的表情，阿迪勒·阿尤布爽快地笑出了声，“苏丹把富饶的帝国平分给了自己的儿子们，只留了一些碎骨头给自己的亲兄弟，难道还不够我失意吗？不过这件事情上没可好指责他的，换成我坐在他的位置，未必能比他处理得更好。”  
年迈的书记官一时不知如何把话题进行下去，安慰的话语对于既成的事实毫无用处，更何况他始终没有摸透面前男人的想法。“那么您需要我为您做点什么？”老学者微微欠身。  
“我想知道你，老萨达德之子贝赫·阿丁，对刺客和圣殿骑士团究竟了解多少。”  
男人的眼睛如掠食动物一样，在暗处闪闪发亮。

※

法拉杰惊讶的嚷嚷响起在距离苏丹书记官家宅约莫十斯塔迪亚的刺客分部书房里，丝毫不知晓自己的朋友、也是协助解读的老学者此时此刻经历的困境。  
“还有人可能知道这份契约的存在？是其他刺客吗？不，不对，一定是圣殿骑士吧！”  
即使阿泰尔和马利克心里的答案跟大马士革负责人的瞎猜很接近了，也不会有人开口回答的。阿泰尔决定把当下的问题先暂且放一放。  
“法拉杰，你如果继续大嗓门，就不仅仅是我们三个人，连带你的左邻右舍们都会成为见证者了。”  
年轻的刺客导师要年长的同僚做几个深呼吸、平复下情绪，然后转向结伴同行的朋友。  
“马利克，你出门之前从我的草稿纸上划掉了几条关系线，所以你知道我画这张图的用意？”  
阿泰尔挤眼挑眉，一副挑衅马利克的样子。不过在黑…发男人抓着图纸、抿着嘴角，努力回忆当时一念闪过的思路时，法拉杰插入了他们之间。  
“在你们开始玩文字和数字游戏的时候，我必须开始打理分部的事务。火狱在下，神明在上！我从来没有迟到过这么长时间！真是人生污点！院子里的水退了，也需要找人来整理下庭院。你，还有你！最好不要再给我惹出乱子来，否则我真的会把你们赶出去，再歇业关门几天！”  
白袍刺客看着年长的负责人摔门离去的背影，回头对同伴佯装忿忿不平道：“说得好像我们走到哪儿哪儿的庭院就会塌陷一样！我真有这种神力，我就去潜入圣殿骑士总部！”  
不过男人没料到的是，耶路撒冷分部负责人神色异样而冷峻，“法拉杰想要警告的人是我。”  
深知马利克从不开无意义的玩笑，阿泰尔立刻明白事情绝不简单。他靠近上前，想要安慰地搭住同伴的肩膀，马利克却紧张地后撤了半步，让左侧的断臂远离阿泰尔好意的抚慰。  
心底的警钟被敲响，沉重而刺耳。  
“你出门之后，在大马士革遇到了谁？”礼貌地拉开距离，刺客导师沉声问道。  
“圣殿骑士在大马士革清真寺附近出现了。”冷静地判断之后，黑袍男人镇定地讲述着，“那名骑士应该是独自在执行任务，非常有胆子和自信，没有刻意遮掩自己是法兰克人的身份。他在小集市里闲逛，甚至用浓重外来口音的当地语跟商贩讨价还价。”  
“是陷阱？”  
“我认为不是。大马士革被阿夫代亲王严密封锁，情况对外来者相当不利，圣殿骑士要如何确保自己安全的情况下，还要诱导刺客获得错误情报？”马利克摇头，“极端的布局考虑很难站住脚。”  
“如果寄出那张茉莉花密函的人就是那名圣殿骑士呢？”  
此话一出，两人同时沉默了，他们都清楚这是极有可能的猜测，但他们同时各自拥有不同的理由来否定它。于是阿泰尔先开口。  
“但是为什么要选大马士革？如果我们被挡在城外，他们的计划根本无法实现，说不通。”阿泰尔的语速逐渐加快，充满了自信，“只有性格极端的家伙才可能在不是自己的地盘上胆大妄为，狂妄的傻瓜，亦或者危险的高手。”男人紧接着无奈地笑了笑，“恐怕是后者吧。”  
马利克盯着阿泰尔的嘴角看了好一会，缓缓说道：“虽然没有看见那个人的长相，但是我注意到他的剑。”  
“嗯？什么样的？”  
“是罗伯特·德·沙布莱的佩剑。”  
刺客导师的瞳孔快速地收放了一下，但是长年的训练让男人很快摆脱掉恐惧的回忆，敏捷地捕捉到了言语中最为关键的点。  
“圣殿骑士团的团长和审判者绝不可能是同一人，骑士团团长不可能知道审判者的存在。审判者作为骑士团内部的清道夫，必须要做到像影子一样自然，不会被人察觉，和秃鹫在刺客内部的情况相似。”  
淡色的眼睛在有光的地方看上去仿佛沉静的金色一般，带有魔力，如同注视着明亮的湖泊，令人心宁平安。男人再试探着握住了朋友的左侧臂膀，这一次他没有抗拒。  
“所以这才是你真正想告诉我的内容吧，马利克？”  
终于全部说出口之后，马利克突然感到一阵轻松，仿佛压在胸口的死亡，在对方的手指跟自己的伤口隔着衣物接触的瞬间，被驱赶，被融化，消失了。  
“那么，问题终于给绕了回来，不过与此同时也变得简单了……”  
法拉杰桌上的书本和文卷被统统推开，刺客导师重新抽出一张空白纸，用圆规固定住其中一角，在上面快速地写画。  
“刺客导师，曾经的秃鹫，圣殿骑士团的高层人物，姑且认为他是罗伯特之后的大团长，然后是暗处的审判者，阿迪勒亲王，阿夫代亲王，苏丹萨拉丁。这些，是我们手中的线索，它们需要重新被组织一下顺序。”  
阿泰尔逐次敲过纸面上的代表刺客和骑士们的符号。  
“一开始我认为刺客和骑士团是整个谜题的中心。”  
“难道不是吗？”马利克不以为然。  
男人把玩着芦苇秆的笔身，笑得嘴角的疤痕格外明显，“因为我们是接到谜语的一方，理所应当认为整个事件是针对刺客组织而来，先前情报有限，箭头们也似乎指向圣殿骑士团内部，但是你跟我刚刚已经得出了不可能是审判者在策划的推断。所以，我们需要换个视角。你看，图纸上七个人的共同点只有一个。”  
阿泰尔端端正正地把某个词写在正中，马利克瞪大了眼睛，用手捂住嘴巴，半晌后以惊讶地语调念了出来。  
“大马士革。”  
刺客导师毫不掩饰得意的笑容，也朗声重复了一遍。  
“没错，大马士革。对于她来说，无论刺客还是圣殿骑士，都是外来者，也是世俗律法之外的存在，这是我们四个人之间的共同点。然而对于剩下的三位……”  
考虑了片刻，阿泰尔把阿尤布家三名位高权重的血脉按照一定顺序环绕在大马士革周围，加上三条线串联起他们，再把“刺客导师”“秃鹫”“圣殿骑士”“审判者”放置在更外层的位置，拉上箭头线和圆弧。整个过程里只听见笔尖尖锐地摩擦纸面，最后男人重重地把笔杆砸在墨水盒前，黑色的墨汁飞溅到手背上，他也毫不在意。  
马利克·阿塞夫俯身端详，眼睛一眨不眨，阿泰尔·伊本-拉阿哈德则昂首来回踱步，因为兴奋，面颊透出些微的粉红。  
“如果事情的起因是人，是领土，是血缘，是世俗的权力呢？”  
“毕达哥拉斯的三角。”耶路撒冷宣教长差点忘记了呼吸，他也受到了同僚的情绪感染，语速不由地加快，“三条边只有一条能成为圆、成为帝国的中心，贯穿南北，叙利亚在上，密昔尔在下。”  
阿泰尔跳起来用力拥抱了自己的朋友一下，快乐得就像刚刚挖掘到了所罗门王的宝藏；他们的鼻子不小心撞到一起，引起马利克一连串的小声抱怨。  
“我们必须去见一见苏丹，在围墙之内发生的秘密和阴谋既然牵扯到刺客和圣殿骑士，就有必要去搞清楚。”  
“你准备什么时候出发？”  
“越快越好。大礼拜结束之后所有人都在休息，也许今天傍晚就是出击的好时间。”  
“那么我……”  
白袍的刺客导师勾过黑袍宣教长的肩膀。  
“你没听见我说‘我们’吗？你跟我一起去执行这个任务，马利克·阿塞夫。”


End file.
